


Thunder

by Cerra101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Characters, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Fem!Midorima, Female Characters, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lesbian Characters, Loss of virginity but nothing explicit, Other Fem/Fem couples, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, break ups, fem!GoM, fem!Kise - Freeform, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!Murasakibara, fem!Nijimura, fem!akashi, fem!aomine, girls volleyball team, mentions of depression, slight AkaKuro, they play volleyball lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerra101/pseuds/Cerra101
Summary: Kise was in love with someone that already had a girlfriend and they were perfect together.At least, that's what she saw anyway.





	1. Prologue

Kise Ryouka, didn't consider herself a jealous person because there hasn't been anything for her to actually be jealous of. That was until she befriended the "popular girls" and ended up watching the object of her affections fool around with her girlfriend, who Kise was also friends with. She didn't think that it was fair that whenever they went out as a group, Kise wouldn't be able to indulge herself in a conversation with her crush because they were always wrapped around that pretty, petite bluenette that had the looks of some angel and gorgeous eyes that were wide open with innocence that made Kise want to vomit.

Don't get Kise wrong though! She adored Kuroko Tetsumi but there were times that Kise wished that Aomine Daika, Kise's heart, would pay more attention to her. After all they were friends and friends should pay attention to each other regardless of who their girlfriend is but enough of that.

Kise realized that she had feelings for Aomine when the two of them first officially met. Kise had seen the other girl around school plenty of times before but she never really paid attention to her before. It wasn't until she got hit in the back of the head with a volleyball that Kise finally got a close up of her face and man was she surprised.

Kise was a part time model so she had the looks but Aomine Daika was on a totally different level of attractiveness. The other girl had absolutely flawless skin that was a perfect, perfect shade of caramel that glowed naturally, her hair was a dark shade of navy blue that had been tied up in a messy bun, and they were roughly the same height give or take an inch. The one thing that captivated Kise the most though were her eyes that seemed to have a storm. They were such a stormy blue that Kise felt like she was in the middle of a tornado every time they made eye contact.

She was truly exotic.

And when she spoke to Kise for the first time, the blonde new that she was a goner. How could a voice be so husky and eargasm worthy? It really wasn't fair to anyone that heard it.

So as you could see, Kise had it bad for one of her best friend's girlfriend. She thought that as she got to know Aomine better it would go away but her crush only developed more because of the girl's personality.

Not only was she a looker but she loved to laugh and have an interesting personality too, Kise remembered thinking to herself when she watched the object of her affection laugh at whatever Kuroko told her from across the gym. Kise also remembers sulking during volleyball practice because it really wasn't fair.

Why couldn't Aomine Daika look at her like that when she laughed? Eyes that were filled with adoration and love.

No one knew it yet but those eyes would soon be filled with nothing but hatred and remorse as their third year at Teiko was coming to an end.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura is the same age as the GOM here~

The beginning of the week felt strange to Kise when she walked up to the towering white pristine building, she knew that something in the atmosphere was completely different than it was the Friday before. Kise sighed loudly before looking around the courtyard to see if she could find the usual posse that she hung out with. It should be easy trying to find her friends since all of their hair colors stood out like sore thumbs. So why was she having a hard time?

"You look completely lost so I've come to fetch you personally."

Kise wanted to squeal in delight because she would recognize that voice anywhere and when an arm was slung over her shoulders, Kise swear she was going to faint.

"Aominecchi, how was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?" Kise couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly at the girl that was leading her through the crowd.

"I was by myself for the majority of it. You should've texted me and we could've done something." Aomine basically shoved a guy away that almost ran into Kise. Kise couldn't help but grin even wider.

Done something like make out in your room? Yeah, we could've did that, Kise thought to herself before she ended up scolding her mind. It was inappropriate to think about that when her friend was already taken.

"Hey, you could've texted me as well! I had nothing to do either." That was a lie, Kise was busy Saturday and Sunday but she would've canceled her plans if that meant hanging out with Aomine. "How come you didn't hang out with Kurokocchi?"

"Ah, well, I just didn't feel like it." Was all Aomine told her when they spotted their friends surrounded by a cherry blossom tree that had a table underneath it. Kise could recognize Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima automatically but Kuroko was no where to be seen.

Must be trouble in paradise, Kise concluded since Aomine seemed to be a tad bit happier that Kuroko wasn't waiting for them.

"Good morning, Kise, Aomine." Akashi spoke first when they got closer. Akashi Seika was a petite girl with bone straight long red hair that was always pulled back with a solid black hair band, her eyes were a soft crimson color and often reminded Kise of a cat. Light colored freckles were also sprinkled across her cheeks that seemed to make her look very doll like.

"Good morning, you guys! How was everyone's weekend?" Kise greeted them all with a smile as she sat down bedside Midorima Shinahara. Midorima was taller than Kise with light green hair that was often in a braid down her back, black rimmed glasses adorned her noses; covering bright green eyes. For some odd reason that Kise doesn't know, Midorima always had one of her hands bandaged.

"Aka-chin and I went shopping for snacks Saturday. That was really fun." Murasakibara Atsuka hummed out while taking a bite out of her current snack. Murasakibara was definitely taller than just about the entire population of Japanese women with her height being over well over 6'4. Though she was tall, Murasakibara was incredibly lazy except when they're on the court. She had long purple hair that was usually in a bun with bangs hanging in her face. A beauty mark was under the corner of her left eye.

"Is that why you didn't respond to our chat? I waited all day for you." Midorima frowned a little at Akashi, who just smiled a little.

"Did you miss having my attention, Midorima?"

"Absolutely not!" Midorima huffed out at her but her cheeks turned red. Kise giggled softly as the two of them began to go back and forth before turning her attention towards Aomine, who was frowning at the table.

"Are you alright?" Kise asked her while placing a hand on her shoulder. Aomine didn't seem to be paying attention to her until the school bell rung indicating that it was time for class.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going."

When Kise ran into Kuroko, it was after school right before volleyball practice. Kise was walking leisurely towards the gym when she spotted the bluenette slowly but surely walking a few feet in front of her. Kuroko seemed to be counting how many steps she was taking as if to pass the time when Kise jogged up to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day, Kurokocchi!" Kise some cheerfully as always. Kuroko blinked owlishly at her like she didn't recognize her before realization appeared in her eyes.

"Hello, Kise-kun. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that by the way you're slouching. Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yes. Everything is fine." Kuroko told her and that was the end of their conversation. Kise frowned a little bit since the atmosphere between them was a tad bit awkward but shrugged it off as Kuroko going through that time of month again.

"Oi, about time you two showed up! Go get changed so we can get started!" Kise and Kuroko jumped at the sound of their captain's voice. Nijimura Shuuzou was the current captain of their volleyball team. She was a particularly well known second year like them with light tanned skin, silver eyes that could cut through steel, raven black hair that was usually in a high pony tail, and a permanent pout on her lips.

"Okie dokie! Kurokocchi, let's go!" Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and proceeded to drag her towards their locker room.

Inside of the locker room, were their friends and other teammates putting into their usual practice attire. Kise waved at a few girls that were in some of her classes before noticing that Aomine was changing in front of her. Now, Kise wasn't a pervert but her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the amount of abs and skin being shown to her. Aomine had such a nice body from playing volleyball all the time and it definitely showed in her arms and thighs. As Aomine was throwing over a loose grey top over her sports bra and shorts, she turned to look at her with a friendly smile that soon turned into a tiny frown when she spotted Kuroko next to her.

Something definitely happened between them. I wonder what, Kise thought to herself as she hurried over to her locker so that she could change into her outfit.

"Do you know what happened between Aomine and Kuroko? They are not all over each other like usual." Akashi's velvety voice spoke up next to her causing Kise to swallow thickly. She glanced over to where Aomine and Kuroko were standing next to each other while going through their lockers but they weren't even talking like usually. If anything they were both stiff as a board.

"I honestly don't know, Akashicchi. It's really bothering me though." More like, I don't like it when Aominecchi is upset.

"If it becomes a problem, I will tell them that they can't practice with us until they get themselves together. Volleyball involves having great communication skills with your team members and if they're not talking to one another, we will have a problem."

It was safe to say that during practice Nijimura made sure that Kuroko and Aomine were behaving themselves properly so that they could prefect their maneuvers. Akashi was pleased that she didn't have to grill the two of her friends out since she was the vice captain after all. Kise could tell that Aomine was annoyed though by the way she kept sucking her teeth whenever she and Kuroko completed a set together. Kuroko, as usual, looked void of all emotions but Kise could feel how uneasy she was.

"Ki-chin has been paying a lot of attention to Mine-chin and Kuro-chin." Murasakibara pointed out once they were done with practice. The two of them were idly sitting on the bleachers while the others put away the volleyball net and cleaned the floors. Kise took a gulp from her water bottle before answering.

"Aren't you worried about their relationship? They haven't spoken to each other all day. Do you know what's up?"

"Well, they had an argument Friday afternoon on their way home. I think Kuro-chin might be interested in someone else."

Kise nearly spat out her drink.

"Really?! Tell me everything!" Kise wiped her mouth with her towel and stared at Murasakibara with wide eyes. If their relationship was on the rocks then maybe, just maybe Kise had a chance.

"Mine-chin had asked Kuro-chin why she's been so distance but Kuro-chin kept trying to change the subject. Mine-chin got really upset about it." Murasakibara said so nonchalantly as if she was talking about the weather. "I'm surprised that they didn't see me since I was walking behind them but then again, they were always so focused with each other."

"This is so bizarre." Kise was trying her best not to shout to the sky about how happy she was. She knew that being happy about her friends possibly breaking up was horrible but she really couldn't help it.

Kise was walking with Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara as they were now on their way home. She didn't know where Aomine or Kuroko wondered off to but it didn't cross her mind until she realized that she didn't have her phone in her back pack like she thought she did. Kise told the others to wait for her while she went back into the locker room to retrieve it and hurried so that they weren't waiting on her long. Once Kise opened the gym door again she was surprised to see Kuroko and Aomine talking to each other.

"Your accusations are wrong. I haven't been ignoring you. I've just been really busy lately." Kuroko' voice echoed through the gym and Kise hid behind the bleachers so that they didn't hear see her.

"If you tell me what it is you're so busy with then I won't be all up your ass about it. You've been keeping things from me, Tetsu. I know I'm a bit new to this dating thing but that doesn't give you an excuse to flat out ignore me when I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you." Aomine took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Did I....do something wrong? Are you tired of me already?"

"Aomine-kun, please understand that it has nothing to do with us or our relationship. My...family has been going through some things since my father came back, that's all." From where, Kise was watching them she could see that they were surprisingly close since they had been arguing back and forth a bit. Aomine looked so dejected as she leaned forehead to rest her forehead on Kuroko's.

"What does that asshole want now?" Aomine growled out annoyed at the mere thought of that guy. Their friend group knew that Kuroko's father turned extremely violent when he found out that his only daughter wasn't into men. Kuroko's mom had kicked him out and since then he's been a pretty sore subject for her.

Looks like Murasakibara was wrong after all. It was too good to believe, Kise thought sadly.

"Nothing really. He just wanted to see my mother but it's been stressing her out quite a bit so I've been trying to help her get though it. Thankfully, he's not going to be staying very long." Kuroko was smiling a bit, at least Kise thinks that she was, as she reached up to cup the taller girl's face in her hands. Kise felt her chest tighten at the scene but she couldn't turn away.

"Ah, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I was just worried that you wouldn't want to be with someone like me anymore."

"I hope you mean someone as attractive and entertaining as you. We're going to be together for a very long time. I can feel it."

Kise was practically trembling as she watched them kiss oh so passionately. Watching the two of them always reminded her of what could have been if she was a little bit faster in confessing her feelings. Kise wanted to be the one that Aomine held so closely like she was her everything. Kise wanted to taste her wild berry chapstick instead of using it the damn thing to get an indirect kiss. Slowly, Kise sat on the ground to wait until they were finished so that she could leave. She didn't even want to get her phone anymore; all she wanted to do was go home and shower properly.

"As expected, I find you sitting behind the bleachers."

Kise nearly broke her neck looking up at Akashi, who was standing in front of her.

"Akashicchi, what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting with the others." Kise looked around the gym to see that it was empty and frowned. When did Aomine and Kuroko leave exactly? More important how long had she been staring at the wall? Akashi held out her hand which surprisingly held Kise's phone.

"I told the others to go home since I knew that you were going to be in here for a while. Aomine and Kuroko are on their way to Aomine's house for the night so I came to get you." Akashi watched as Kise stood up from the ground with a look of distress on her face while the taller girl took her phone.

"Thanks." Kise said dryly and suddenly she felt extremely tired. Life really hasn't been fair to her at all. Kise thought that today would've at least ended up on a good note but the ache in her chest stated otherwise. Before the blonde even knows what's happening, Akashi's holding her as she sobbed loudly. The tight feeling in Kise's chest seemed to tighten even more at the mere thought of the couple and Kise felt like she couldn't breathe.

"There, there. Let it out. It's no good keeping it bottled up like this." Akashi rubbed her back soothingly, ignoring the tears that were soaking into her shirt.

"I-I like her so m-much." Kise whimpered while sniffling loudly, not even caring that her appearance was the least bit attractive right now.

"I know."

"Why does it hurt so much to watch them together? They're my friends, I should be happy for them but all I feel is...this weird thing in my heart and it hurts so badly." Kise was now leaning against the shorter girl which was probably a bad idea since their size difference was quite large but Akashi didn't seem to be having any trouble. "When does it go away, Akashicchi?"

"I know a lot of things, Kise, but that isn't one of them."


	3. Chapter Two

The next day, Kise felt as if the world was suddenly on her shoulders and it took everything she had to get out of bed and get dressed for school. Her mother and sisters recognized that she was feeling down today and gave her the space that she needed so she didn't feel crowded. At school, Kise avoided going to sit with her friends since she could see from where she was standing that the group was finally back in sync again because Aomine was all over Kuroko again.

There was that feeling in her chest again. So Kise decided to just avoid them all together.

Naturally, her friends immediately took notice in her lack of appearance and tried to corner her but Kise was apparently very good at avoiding people. When it became lunch time, Kise decided to eat outside since it was warm today but while she was enjoying her lunch, she heard the very same voice she was trying to avoid.

"Yo, Kise! Why aren't you eating with us today?" Aomine hurried over to where she was sitting with a pep in a her step and Kise groaned a little because she really wanted to be alone.

"I just wanted some space." Kise told her while closing her lunch box. Aomine paused at the action and frowned a little.

"Did I do something?"

"Why would you think that? I can't pack up my things without you suggesting it has something to do with you." Kise didn't mean to snap at her and immediately regretted it since Aomine started to frown at her.

"Kise-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't upset my girlfriend."

Of course, Kuroko was somewhere nearby.

"I don't need you here as well." Kise sighed to her as she became extremely exhausted. Kuroko narrowed her eyes at her before grabbing Aomine's hand and entwining their fingers.

"Let's go back to the others. I'm sure that Kise-kun would rather be alone right now." Kuroko then dragged her girlfriend away, who seemed a bit reluctant on leaving the table but ended up leaving anyway.

Kise thought that it would be a good idea to avoid her crush since that was the only way that she could keep her feelings intact and not act like a fool. Her friends noticed how unsettling it was without her usual bright persona and were worried about her but Kise didn't want anything to do with them. Whenever Aomine tried to talk to her, Kise would shut her down and they would quickly get into a heated argument. Once those arguments were over with, Kise would find herself crying in the girl's bathroom while ruining her make up.

At the end of the school year, Kise felt like an emotional wreck after she took her finals. Since she had been focused on studying and modeling, Kise had been able to work harder than ever before. She hasn't talked to her friends in months since they gave up on trying to talk to her. Kise did notice that Aomine looked incredibly annoyed with her behavior but didn't try to confront her again.

"Ryouka, go into that store and see if you can find that sweater we saw last time." Kise's mother gave Kise her debit card and shooed her off before paying attention to Kise's younger sisters. They were currently at an outlet on a Saturday right after her last day at school. Kise's mother thought that it would be a good idea for them to go shopping as her present for completing the year with flying colors. Of course, Kise accepted the gift.

Kise had been going through the racks and racks of clothing looking for that specific sweater her mother was talking about and found it near the back. As she headed over to it to grab it, someone else had beat her to it.

"Hey-" Kise started but soon realized who it was. Akashi Seika examined the sweater for a few seconds before giving Kise a side eye look.

"Were you looking for this? It caught my eye at first but now that I got a good look of it, it would seem that you suit it better."

"Akashicchi, its nice to see you." Kise smiled awkwardly while the red head turned to look at her correctly.

"Ah, are you willing to talk to me now?" Akashi raised an eyebrow at her which immediately caused Kise to freeze up. She felt like she was going to be punished by the red head or something.

"I wasn't technically avoiding you-"

"Kise, I'm not dumb. You wanted nothing to do with us because of your feelings for Aomine." Akashi held out the sweater to Kise and she took it reluctantly. It was no use trying to lie to Akashi. She would see right through her lies as always.

"H-how has everyone been?" Kise asked softly. She felt a little bit timid in front of her. Akashi sighed a little bit and nodded towards the store entrance. Kise looked in that direction to see her friends crowded around a store bench chatting amongst themselves. Murasakibara had a lollipop in her mouth, Midorima was holding a strange wooden duck, Kuroko was sitting quietly while Aomine looked extremely annoyed. She was scowling at everything and anything that came in her radius.

"We've been fine but the lovely couple is on the rocks again as you can tell."

"Have they been fighting a lot?" Kise didn't know why she would care if they were or weren't.

"Lately, it's been happening more than usual. Do you want to know why?" Akashi gave her a knowing look that Kise tried not to let it get to her.

"Is it because of me?"

"You've gotten more perspective since you started ignoring us."

"Akashicchi, it wasn't my intention to cause them to fight. I was just trying to collect myself before I did something stupid." It looks like you ended up doing something stupid anyway, Ryouka, Kise thought to herself.

"If I'm being honest with you, I don't understand love or why you are so infatuated with Aomine but you are very lucky." Akashi smiled at her softly and Kise felt extremely vulnerable.

"I'm lucky, huh?" Kise grunted out then messed with the curls in her hair. "I don't feel lucky."

"'Everything happens for a reason', isn't that the saying? Anyway, we were going to the beach Friday and stay till Sunday. Would you be willing in accompanying us?" Akashi asked suddenly.

"I don't know if I should-"

"It won't be the same if you don't. I'm also sure the others will enjoy your company again. You know my number if you change your mind." Akashi bowed a little and started to leave the store to head back to their friends. She was instantly greeted by her friends and Kise couldn't help but smile at them. That might have been a mistake though because now Aomine was staring at her like she was in shock. Kise waved a little in her direction to not seem rude. Aomine's face softened a bit and next thing Kise knows she's walking over to her.

No, no, no don't come over here!, Kise thought to herself while trying to find a place to hide.

"Kise, I hope you're not trying to hide from me after you waved at me." Aomine rolled her eyes at the blonde, who was crouching behind a clothing rack.

"Ah, no! I just lost my contacts." Kise scrambled up off the ground to look at her correctly and the air in her lungs disappeared once she gazed into those stormy blue eyes.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Aomine looked at her suspiciously with a playful smile on her lips. Kise blushed a little at just how easy it was to talk to her.

"Ah, well, guess you caught me in that lie."

"Guess I did. So, um, are you going to come to the beach with us? Akashi rented us a beach house that's literally right on the sand. I sometimes wish I had money like she does." Aomine rubbed the back of her neck a little to ease the tension there. Kise glanced behind her to look at Akashi to see the petite girl staring back at her.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there! I wouldn't miss it for anything." Kise smiled at her which she returned. Kise wasn't expecting for the navy haired girl to hug her so suddenly. Her body froze up at the contact as her face turned a bright red.

"I missed you, Kise."

The blonde shivered at how low her voice had gotten and she ended up hugging her back. Aomine smelled just like a fresh rain shower with a hint of lavender that Kise couldn't help but inhale even more.

"I missed you too. So much." Kise breathed out against her neck. Aomine let her go a little bit to look at her properly. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Then why did you avoid me?"

Kise froze up again at how serious Aomine looked and the words that she wanted to say didn't come to her mind at all. All she could do was look at her.

"Kise, I told you to get that sweater and come on- oh, Aomine! I haven't seen you around in a while!" Kise's mother appeared with her siblings and Kise immediately released Aomine before her mom got any ideas. For some reason, Aomine looked hurt that she let her go but put on a smile.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Aomine hugged Kise's mom before turning back to her. "I'll see you later, alright?"

_Aominecchi, I hate it when you sound so hopeful about seeing me again. It makes me think that you might actually like me back._

"Yeah, you'll see me later."


	4. Chapter Three

Aomine was annoyed, tired, and hungry.

As per usual, she was kicked out of Kuroko's house because her father had been "uncomfortable" with her sitting next to his daughter. That was the only thing that Aomine was doing plus she had her hands in her lap and their shoulders weren't touching either. They had been quietly watching tv when the drunken man came stumbling through the room. He started to insult Tetsumi which caused her girlfriend to get defensive and that resulted in an all out brawl.

Aomine can say that she won in the end though she got kicked out in the process.

She was now wandering the streets not knowing where exactly she could go. Because of situations at her home, Aomine didn't want to be anywhere near her house which explained why she was at Kuroko's house in the first place. As she thought about her girlfriend, she realized that she was extremely tired of arguing with the bluenette and found herself wanting something different than what they were now. All they seemed to do was argue about little things and after Aomine discovered something interesting about her lover, their relationship had been rocky ever since.

That interesting thing is something Aomine will discuss another time.

The tall girl threaded through the streets to find out where she could go when she realized that she was on a very familiar street. A smile made its way on her face as she began to head towards her destination that was only about five minutes from where she was standing. As she stood on the doorway, Aomine started to feel a tad bit shy since they haven't really talked in a while but tomorrow they would be going to the beach. Throwing away her pride, Aomine knocks on the door and was instantly shocked when it opened before she could knock again.

"I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that I saw you walking this way and well, I wanted to be present when you knocked." Kise's mom smiled at her brightly, looking an awful lot like her eldest daughter. Aomine greeted her and her younger daughters before standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Why are you just standing there? I'm sure Ryouka would be ecstatic to see you before your trip." Kise's mom told her while gently pushing her upstairs. Aomine looked as awkward as ever before reluctantly moving her legs towards the blonde's room.

"Knock knock." Aomine spoke loudly while knocking on the door. Not even a second later, Kise pulled it open revealing the blonde in her silk pjs and braided hair. A clay face mask was all over her face while her bangs were wrapped around a pink roller.

"A-Aominechi?! What are you doing here?! Did you text me saying you were coming over?! I must've forgotten." Kise hurried into her room to grab her phone off of her dresser while Aomine made her way into the bright room.

"Ah, no. I was just in the neighborhood." It wasn't actually a lie.

"Oh. I see."

Now it was awkward.

"Come in! I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you!" Kise grabbed Aomine's hand and pulled her into the room before she closed the door again. Aomine immediately found herself gravitating towards the bed where she laid down then immediately took off her backpack and jacket.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Aomine asked Kise, who had disappeared into her bathroom to wash her face.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've all gone together. I'm sure it'll be fun." Kise shouted out to her. Aomine rolled her eyes then turned her attention to the tv that was on. It slightly annoyed her that the same show she had been watching with Kuroko was on and she missed majority of if already. Now, she has no clue what's going on.

"You're pretty quiet." Kise's voice started her when she returned to the room ready for bed. Aomine just sighed softly and laid down on the bed but also left enough room for the blonde.

"I'm just so tired. Lately, I haven't been wanting to do anything. I barely leave my room anymore so this is probably why Akashi so randomly decided that we head to the beach." Aomine's tone of voice was low as she spoke. Not even caring that Kise looked extremely worried for her. "What about you? You're usually all over the place."

"Ah, um, I'm just tuckered out from today. If you came even later, I wouldn't have answered the door since I would've been asleep." Kise gave a cheery smile as she went over to her door to turn off the lights; showering them in darkness with only the tv being their only source of light now.

It got quiet again when Kise joined her on the bed and got underneath the covers with her. There was this weird build up of tension around them that Aomine wasn't sure off and the sound of the tv was soon drowned out by how close Kise was. There was obviously something on Kise's mind but Aomine had a feeling that the other girl wasn't going to tell her about it any time soon. What if she's lying behind my back, Aomine thought to herself and immediately she felt depressed all of a sudden.

"Aominecchi? Why are you crying?"

When did she start crying?

"I'm not crying." Aomine grunted out as she wiped the unwanted tears away. She doesn't even know where they came from.

"Aominecchi-"

"Drop it, Kise or I'm leaving." Aomine did mean to sound aggressive to the other girl. It was just that she really wasn't in the mood because as of late she was emotionally and physically tired. Kise had grown quiet again but the sound of the tv being turned off filled the silence for a few seconds. Aomine sighed to herself then turned over to her side so that her back was facing the blonde.

"I'm just worried about you but I'll leave it alone." Kise felt like the world was crashing down around her as she turned over on her side as well to avoid staring at the other in the darkness.

None of them got much sleep that night.

In the morning, Kise had still been on her side dreaming peacefully when she felt a puff of air behind her neck. Kise frowned a little but pegged it as the air conditioner coming on until she felt a very warm hand underneath her shirt that was currently cupping her boob. Golden eyes flashed opened in an instant and looked down to see a familiar arm positioned up her shirt while a body was pressed up against hers.

Omgomgomgomomg, Aominecchi is spooning me. Omgomgomgomg, she's touching my boob. What do I do, omgomgomgomg, Kise thought repeatedly in her head as she felt her face get extremely hot all and her heart was pounding in her chest. Even their legs were tangled together, Kise really couldn't believe that this was happening.

Aomine sighed heavily in her sleep as she nuzzled up against Kise's back and the blonde shivered when she felt her lips against her skin. Apparently, Aomine felt the movement.

"Tetsu, stop moving." Aomine groaned out sleepily.

And she had effectively ruined Kise's morning.

"Get off me, I'm not your girlfriend." Kise grabbed Aomine's hand and yanked it off of her in favor of getting out of the bed while trying not to stomp her feet in disappointment. She finally had Aomine in her bed and this is what happens. Kise couldn't help but pout. Aomine's eyes widen into saucers as she realized that this wasn't Kuroko's place and Kise was definitely not the shorter girl. Aomine found herself staring at her hand.

No wonder dream Tetsu's boobs felt fuller in her hand than usual, she thought to herself.

"Sorry, Kise. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't let it happen again!" Kise exclaimed then stomping into the bathroom because she wanted it to happen again but she wanted the other girl to know that it was her that she was touching. Kise nearly slammed her head into the wall.

The two girls got ready for their ride to the beach and ate breakfast that Kise's lovely mother had made them before they were on their way to the train station where the others would be gathered. After their exciting morning, Kise felt a bit better about herself since she felt extremely cute in her sundress. She didn't even noticed that Aomine was watching her strangely and sucking her teeth in annoyance.

"Hello, everyone! We're here!" Kise hurried over to where their friends were standing in their beach ready gear.

"Hey, Mine-chin, Ki-chin." Murasakibara mumbled out as she ate some chips.

"I was getting ready to call the both of you since the train will be here shortly." Midorima closed her phone before placing it in her back. Akashi smiled gently at them then glancing at Kuroko, who had sudden stood up due to her lovers arrival. Aomine huffed loudly as the small bluenette practically hurled herself into the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her. Kise quickly tipped toed passed them in favor of stealing Kuroko's seat which was next to Akashi.

"I wasn't aware that the two of you were having a sleepover." Akashi hummed out while looking at her nails.

"I didn't plan on it happening. It just sort of did. I think something must've happened with the two of them last night since she started crying randomly." Kise whispered to her which caught the attention of the others.

"Aomine crying? That's strange in itself." Midorima commented.

"I told you Kuro-chin is interested in someone else." Murasakibara told them again. Kise just shook her head.

"Kurokocchi's dad is back in town so that's why their relationship has been rocky."

"I fear that that is just one of the reasons why they've been behaving this way to each other. We simply do not know the rest and we will have to wait till they tell us. Let us not gossip about our friends." Akashi as usual spoke the last words about the topic causing everyone to quiet down.

"Aomine-kun, I'm really sorry about last night. It wasn't my intention to-"

"Just drop it, alright? It's whatever, things happen." Aomine grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and gently pushed her off of her body; startling their friends.

"I shouldn't have said her name-"

"Enough! Just let it go! It's over with so why do you keep bringing it up?!" Aomine yelled at her with fist clenched and a mean look on her face. It was easy to tell that the girl was pissed off. Kuroko stared at her in shock because Aomine had never yelled at her before and it was honestly terrifying. The sound of the train arriving caught their attention next.

"We should get going now." Akashi called out to the couple, who were having some sort of stare off. Aomine sighed again before heading towards the group again.

"Kise, you're sitting beside me." Was all the dark skin girl said when she walked passed them. Kise made a face because she really didn't want to be in the middle of their fight but it seemed like she had no choice at all.

The train ride wouldn't have been bad if Aomine didn't stare out the window the whole time with headphones on, if Kuroko didn't look like a kicked puppy across from them, if Murasakibara didn't liter the floor with snack paper, if Midorima didn't stop talking about her superstitions and how they were gonna have bad luck, and if Akashi actually told everyone to stop doing these things instead of reading a giant book with a pleasant smile on her face.

Kise was quite envious of how she could block all of this out.

When they made it to the beach house, Kise was literally the first person inside because she wanted to choose the room that was facing the ocean. The inside of the house was grand with its open concept and high ceilings. A large tv was placed over a fire place, the kitchen counter was huge meaning that they could cook up a mean meal in there, and the wooden staircase that lead to the top floor. Kise nearly tripped over the last stair when she made it up the steps and hurried into the room she wanted.

"I call dibs!" Kise yelled out while jumping onto the large king sized bed in giggles. As she rolled around in the open space, she didn't notice that someone else was there.

"Looks like we're sharing then." A velvety voice told her causing her it freeze in her actions.

"Akashicchi! You scared me."

"I apologize but you seemed to have been busy with making yourself at home." Akashi seemed to be all smiles this trip. Kise didn't know what to make of it.

"I wouldn't mind sharing with you. Sorry, I messed up the bed." Kise blushed in embarrassment as she slid off the bed to straighten up the sheets.

"You would've had this room to yourself but unfortunately their are only five bedrooms and since the couple have no interest in rooming together, here I am. I would've shared with the others but I feel as though you and I have things to discuss privately." Akashi walked over to the other side of the bed to place her things down while Kise watched her.

"You're going to ask about last night aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But I thought that we weren't going to gossip about their relationship, Akashicchi?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it gossiping. I'm just curious about the well being of my friends." The red head even smiled at her.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I'll tell you later on tonight but I do have a question." Kise walked over to Akashi so that she didn't have to say it out loud since the door was still open.

"Do you think that Murasakibaracchi is right about Kurokocchi being interested in someone else?" Kise whispered to the red head. Akashi's eyes widen slightly before she avoided eye contact. "She is, isn't she?"

"That is a subject I would not like to touch." Akashi commented. Kise narrowed her eyes before they widen.

"It's true! Kurokocchi likes someone else!" Kise yelled and Akashi lunged forward to cover her mouth.

"Quiet!" Akashi told her sternly. Kise nodded her head rapidly and swallowed thickly at how fast Akashi had moved to shut her up.

"Hey, we're heading to the beach- what's going on here?!" Midorima exclaimed when she saw their position. Akashi removed her hand from Kise's mouth and sighed heavily.

"Nothing, let's go."

When the rainbow gang headed out to the beach after putting on their bathing suits, they noticed that the beach was filled up today even though it was Friday. Kise felt thrilled though because that meant they would be able to play some beach volleyball with people that were interested. Luckily for them, there were some girls playing already which meant that they could probably join in.

"I thought this trip was for relaxing, not playing volleyball." Murasakibara seemed against the idea since she just wanted to relax in the sun.

"You don't have to play. You can sit here under the umbrella and watch our things." Akashi had set up a large beach umbrella in the sand for shade and almost immediately the purple haired girl climbed underneath it. "Are you going to play, Midorima?"

"It seems to be that way."

"Is anyone else playing? Kuroko? Kise? Aomine?" Akashi turned to look at the three girls, whose names she called to find them watching the girls who were playing volleyball when they got their. Kise wouldn't say that she was exactly watching them but she was watching Aomine and Kuroko.

There was a look on Aomine's that seemed to be nothing but pure rage as she watched her lover look at the volleyball game before them. Kuroko's baby blue eyes seemed to be focused on a certain player with dark red hair with dark ends pulled into a pony tail.

"Kurokocchi looks so focused." Kise meant it as a joke but that's not how Aomine heard it.

"You always did have a thing for redheads, huh, Tetsu?" Aomine sneered out before walking away from them. Her words seem to shock Kuroko at their bluntness and Kise wished she had a drink to spit it out because she knew exactly who that implication was directed at.


	5. Chapter Four

Kise was shook beyond belief.

Kuroko looked like someone punched her in the gut and had the wind knocked out of her from Aomine's accusation. Was Aomine right? Kise thought to herself. Did Kuroko have a thing for Akashi? Really? Not that Akashi wasn't attractive, she was gorgeous, Kise just didn't know that she was Kuroko's type.

"Um-"

"Don't listen to Aomine-kun. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Kuroko insisted while quickly moving away from the volleyball game. Kise made a face at her before hurrying over to where the others were.

"Is everything okay?" Akashi asked when she noticed how awkward the three of them were. Kise hurried over to her to whisper in her ear.

"We have to talk later." Kise told her with a fake smile on her face. Akashi tilted her head in question but nodded just when a volleyball hit Kise right on the head.

"Ow!" The blonde yelled out and turned around to yell at who did it when the same girl Kuroko had been looking at jogged over.

"Ah, sorry about that. Are you alright?" The girl was taller than her by an inch with tan skin from being outside and unique split eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was quite a hit." Kise picked up the volleyball and handed it to her. At the corner of her eye, she could see Aomine glaring at the other girl while cracking her knuckles. Did Aomine really want to fight a stranger who did absolutely nothing wrong?

"Yeah, sorry about that. Um, so do any of you play?" The girl asked them.

"Of course, we're on our school's team." Akashi answered and the girl looked thrilled.

"We should play a game then! Your friends against mine? Oh and I'm Kagami Tairi." Kagami held out her hand for Kise to shake but was surprised when Aomine came over to grab it.

"Aomine Daika." Aomine gave a fake smile as she shook Kagami's hand and Kuroko looked worried about the other girl's safety.

"Nice to meet you?" Kagami looked confused at how hostile Aomine looked and Kise quickly pulled her friend away from her.

"I'm Kise Ryouka, this is Akashi Seika, Midorima Shinahara, Murasakibara Atsuka, and Kuroko Tetsumi!"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Akashi bowed slightly catching Kagami off guard a little.

"You guys are interesting. Come on, let's go play!"

The volleyball game was rather interesting Kise will admit. The entire time Aomine was glaring at Kagami as if the girl had did something to her. Kuroko seemed to be uneasy the whole time and didn't want to get involved with the matter but kept making matters worse by trying to hide behind Akashi. Murasakibara looked extremely smug because she was right about Kuroko liking someone else and Midorima kept complaining about the sand getting stuck to her tapped fingers.

Though the action didn't start until Kuroko got hit with a volleyball that was served by Kagami and effectively knocking he smaller girl down. Kagami had hurried over to apologize to her and help Kuroko off the ground but as soon as she did that, the thunderstorm that was Aomine Daika came right at her.

"What the hell is your problem?! She could've gotten hurt!" Aomine yelled at her. Kagami looked confused on why the dark skinned girl was being so aggressive and tried to calm her down.

"I know that's why I came over to see if she was okay. I didn't try to knock her down purposely."

"Like hell you didn't, you fucking asshole!"

"Oi, who the hell are you talking to like that?!" Kagami frowned at her attitude and Kise found herself jumping in between the two girls.

"Let's just call it quits for today, alright? Everyone's tired and the sun isn't helping either. There's no need to start anything with each other!" Kise smiled at Kagami, who merely nodded her head before going over to her friends that were watching anxiously. Kise sighed loudly then turned to Aomine who was red in the face. "Aominecchi-"

"Leave me alone." The girl told her as she gathered up her things and headed back to the beach house. Kise watched her sadly then glanced over to Kuroko to see that she was no where to be found.

"She left when she noticed that they were going to fight." Akashi told her while handing Kise her bag. "Lets go wash up for bed now."

After they had prepared for bed and ate dinner courtesy of Murasakibara, the six girls found themselves in their designated rooms and Kise had closed the door so that she could talk to Akashi without anyone listening. The red head was sitting at the vanity dresser in the room drying her wet hair when Kise had sat down on the bed.

"Why do you think that Aominecchi got mad at Kagami?" Kise asked the red headed girl. Akashi looked at her through the mirror and sighed a little.

"It seems that Aomine's anger towards me decided to come out on someone else. I don't think she wants to be angry at me when she knows I haven't done anything wrong."

"It's not your fault Kurokocchi likes you. How did you find out about it anyway?" Kise asked her while scooting across the bed to get closer. Kuroko might be blunt but when it came to romantic feelings she usually kept quiet.

"Well, Murasakibara came to me when she thought that Kuroko might like someone else and I told her that I would ask. Kuroko had looked shocked when I asked her that question but the red in her cheeks told me something else. I knew that she might've seen me in a different light than everyone else because I helped her with volleyball but I didn't think anything of it." Akashi looked down at her hands for a few seconds. "I chose not to acknowledge her infatuation with me since I was not interested and she was clearly already in a relationship."

"You must've thought that it would've gone away."

"Yes, it seems that it has not. Kuroko started to be particularly bold in her actions of 'wooing' me and Aomine has finally taken notice though it is a bit late for her to do anything about it. I told Aomine that I wasn't interested and she listened to me but I feel as though she might resent me a bit which is why she was so angry at Kagami."

"She didn't want to yell at you because you're her friend." Why did Kise suddenly feel so sad now?

"Precisely." Akashi then turned around to look at her. "Before Kuroko had acknowledged her feelings for me, she came to me and told me how she was worried about Aomine."

"What do you mean?" Kise asked confusingly.

"It seemed that at the time, Aomine had been talking about you a lot." Akashi gave her a look that said everything.

"No way! Aominecchi doesn't think of me like that!" Kise began to shake her head rapidly.

"She might not realize it but she clearly finds comfort in being with you. I've noticed how calm she is when you're nearby. An example being Aomine showing up at your house after she fought with Kuroko's father. Clearly she seeks you out whenever she's distressed."

"That's what friends do! We help each other out all the time. That doesn't mean she likes me!" Kise couldn't control how her heart rate sped up. There's no way Aomine returned her feelings! Absolutely no way!

"That is true but listen to this. Midorima lives closer to Kuroko than you. Why didn't Aomine just go to her?" Akashi placed down her towel and headed over to the bed so she could get underneath the covers. Kise moved over a bit to give her enough room to spread out while biting her lip.

"I don't know."

"Why do you sound so dejected? Shouldn't you be happy that Aomine likes you back?" Akashi laid her head down on her pillows as Kise frowned to herself.

"I don't want Kurokocchi and Aominecchi to break up because they like other people. They look so good together."

"Just because they look good together, doesn't mean that they suit each other anymore. It seems that the spark Aomine and Kuroko had has finally died out."

That seemed to put an end to the conversation.

In the morning, Kise found herself surrounded by the smell of cherries, strawberries, and cherry blossoms. She inhaled the scent even more before smiling in her sleep. Lately, she's been waking up to such interesting scents that seemed to make her life seem at ease while she slept so peacefully. Kise sighed softly in her sleep while pulling her pillow even closer to herself, not even noticing that her 'pillow' was actually breathing.

"What the fuck?" A gruff voice interrupted Kise's nice dream of walking down a fashion runway in Europe and she opened her eyes a little to be greeted with nothing but red.

"Huh?" Kise rubbed at her eyes to focus her vision on her surroundings to see that she had wrapped all her limbs around Akashi like an octopus and then looked over to the door where Aomine was standing looking confused as ever in her pj shorts and shirt.

"Don't 'huh?' me! What the fuck are you two doing?!" Aomine yelled at her; indigo colored eyes darken in anger.

"What is going on?" Akashi sat up looking distressed from being woken up by yelling and she glanced down at the weight on her waist to see Kise's arm. "Kise, release me."

"Huh?! It's not what you think, Aominecchi!" Kise quickly unwrapped herself from Akashi by rolling over to the opposite side of the bed but was surprised when Aomine charged into the room at Akashi.

"Is this a game to you?! Do you think you can just take whoever you want and that there won't be consequences?!" Aomine's fist were clenched tight and Kise could tell that she was shaking. Why was Aomine so made over this? Kise cuddled with all of her friends before? What makes Akashi so different?

"Aomine, I suggest that you leave our room before you say something you regret. Your anger is not towards me. I have done nothing to you." Akashi looked so calm as she spoke to the taller girl.

And Aomine hated it.

"You can't have both. I won't let you!"

"Shouldn't you be telling that to yourself, Daika?" Akashi deadpanned while crossing her arms. Kise and Aomine's eyes widen at the use of Aomine's first name because Akashi had never ever said it before, especially like this.

"Why is everyone shouting so early in the morning?" Midorima walked passed the doorway as she headed towards the kitchen and Aomine took that as her cue to leave angrily but not without slapping Akashi insanely hard. Kise watched her leave in shock and fear before looking at Akashi, who seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Akashicchi-"

"Do you still think that Daika has no feelings towards you?" Akashi asked her but the red haired girl didn't spare her a glance as she walked into their shared bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her.

Kise didn't know what to do.

The group of girls had decided to walk on the pier with all their favorite shops but the tension between Aomine and Akashi was unbearable. It was so hard to breathe around the two of them so the group ended up disbursing from each other. Kise found herself eating shaved ice while enjoying the cool beach wind as it ruffled her hair. She still couldn't believe that Aomine had slapped Akashi because they had been sharing a bed together. Akashi wouldn't even look at Kise now and that made things weird because they shared a room. Kise did notice that Akashi had a cut on her bottom lip from the hit.

It made her feel terrible.

"Kise-kun, did something happen this morning with Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun? It appears that the both of them are ignoring me."

"Holy shit!" Kise felt her soul jump out of her body when Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of her.

"That's not very lady like, Kise-kun."

"Neither is popping up out of nowhere. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry but my question still remains." Kuroko looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Her eyes seemed to have bags underneath them and they appeared to be lifeless; Morse so than usual.

"Why don't you break up with Aominecchi if you don't like her anymore?" Kise watched as Kuroko's eyes widen and Kise found herself gasping because holy shit she didn't mean to say that.

"I do like her-"

"No, you don't, Kurokocchi. You're just leading her on and hurting her more and more every day. It's time for you to end it."

"Kise-kun, it's not that simple. I hold Aomine-kun near and dear to my heart. I do not wish to part with her just yet."

"But you're hurting her friendship with Akashicchi! They're fighting because you won't leave Akashicchi alone!" Kise felt herself getting upset. Friends weren't supposed to do this to each other.

"My feelings for Akashi-kun-"

"Need to disappear! She already told you that she wasn't interested, didn't she? So why are you still pursuing her when you know you have a girlfriend?! Akashicchi deserves someone better than a liar and a cheater-"

Kise didn't expect for Kuroko to slap her. The sound of it echoed throughout the pier causing bystanders to look in their directions. Kise swallowed thickly at the teary blue eyes that stared back at her and felt guilt eat at her conscience.

"You know nothing." Kuroko hissed at her as she shoved passed the blonde girl. Kise touched her cheek to feel it tender from the slap and swallowed hard.

Enough was enough.

Kise was beginning to wonder if Aomine was worth all this drama.

As Kise continued wandering down the pier, she threw away her shaved ice since it melted and just followed wherever her feet were taking her. This trip was supposed to bring all of them together again. They were supposed to fix their broken friendship but it seemed that they were all just breaking it even more.

"Mine-chin needs to pay for what she did."

Kise stopped walking because she would know that voice from anywhere. She looked around the pier to find no sign of the purple giant until Kise looked down a little alleyway between two stores. Hidden away from the rest of the world were Murasakibara and Akashi sitting on wooden crates not even noticing that Kise could see them. The blonde hurried forward to hide herself from them but continued to listen.

"I don't want you to do anything. It's fine." Akashi spoke softly.

"But she made you cry. I don't like seeing Aka-chin cry."

Akashi was crying?!, Kise's eyes widen a bit because that's something she couldn't imagine.

"Ah, it's okay. I can understand where she's coming from. I, too, would be upset if someone I held dear to my heart betrayed me." Akashi sighed heavily and looked at her hands. She had to remember that these were people she grew up with, not strangers.

"I still want to crush Mine-chin." Murasakibara lifted up the cup of shaved ice she had and placed it on Akashi's lip. The red head couldn't help but smile a little at the action.

"You know that you're ruining your dessert by doing that? You didn't even get to eat any and shaved ice isn't exactly cheap either."

"I know but Aka-chin needs it more than me."

They're so cute, Kise swooned a bit while trying to ignore the stinging in her cheek. For someone so small, Kuroko knew how to hit hard.

"You seem to always know what to say." Akashi's voice trembled a bit as if she was going to cry again and Kise watched at Murasakibara frowned and placed the shaved eye on the wooden crate before surprising Kise by cupping Akashi's face in her hands. Akashi crying was most likely the hardest thing to listen to because it felt so unnatural.

Akashi should be making people cry, not the other way around.

"Sei-chin...." Murasakibara pouted a little as she wiped the red head's tears away with her thumbs. Akashi looked up at her with teary eyes and Kise felt her heart clench up when Murasakibara leaned forward to kiss her oh-so softly.

Ohhhh shittttttttt, Kise pressed a hand to her chest because this scene was way too soft for her heart and she couldn't look away when Akashi stood on her tip toes to kiss her back.

Cue fangirl screeching in Kise's head because her friends were so sweet and cute with each other.

"Um, Kise?"

Kise nearly peed herself when she whipped around to see Aomine standing there looking at her apologetically, clearly not seeing her friends making out cause Kise was blocking the whole thing.

"Yes?" Kise squeaked out.

"We need to talk." Aomine said while looking anxious.

"Okay."

"In private."

".....Alright."

Someone please kill me, Kise thought to herself as she followed Aomine away from the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that kinda just happened lol.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

"I like you, Kise."

Kise swears her heart stopped beating as she stares at Aomine. The two of them were at the edge of the pier where it was getting slightly dark and no one else was around them to hear the confession. Kise felt herself looking around the pier to see if Kuroko was anywhere near them. When she found out that Kuroko was no where to be seen, the blonde looked at the taller girl.

"Aominecchi-"

"I have feelings for you. I've tried so hard to ignore them for a while but it seemed like things aren't working. When I found out that Tetsu liked Akashi, I was angry at how unfair she was being. Why couldn't she keep her feelings to herself like I was doing? How come she was so open with herself about who she liked and I had to keep mine a secret?" Aomine had tears in her eyes as she spoke to Kise and the blonde had the urge to reach out to her but Aomine just shook her head.

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not okay. I can't feel this way towards you when I have Tetsu. So, this is the decision that I'm going to make, right here, right now." Aomine took a deep breathe before speaking. "Tetsu and I are going to make things work between us. Telling her to break up with me was a mistake on your part because it made me fear that losing her would be my greatest mistake."

"Please let me say something-" Kise could feel herself shaking as the person she loved shook her head.

"There's nothing for you to say, Kise. Just please stop snooping around in our relationship, alright? It's none of your business what we're doing behind closed doors and it sure as hell isn't Akashi's business." Aomine ran a hand through her hair before turning around and walking back towards their beach house. Kise watched her sorrowfully while her heart dropped in her chest.

How could you confess but then decide to push me away, Aominecchi? Kise thought to herself as she started walking back towards the beach house.

Today had been exhausting.

When she entered the beach house, she was surprised at how quiet it was. Kise headed to her room to see that all of Akashi's things had been packed up and moved somewhere else. The fact that the king size bed was going to be bigger than before upset Kise more than she would like to admit. Once she got ready for bed, Kise headed out of her room to go get something to drink when she walked passed one of the rooms.

"I can't believe you admitted to Kise-kun that you liked her." Kuroko's voice came from the room causing Kise to peek in to see the petite bluenette watching Aomine change into her pjs.

"Now that my feelings are in the open, I can forget about them and focus on you. I think this trip wasn't what we were all hoping that it would be but I'm still willing to make the most of it."

"Midorima-kun is the only one that has been enjoying herself." Kuroko commented. Aomine rolled her eyes before joining her on the bed. Kise watched as the two of them scooted closer to each other naturally.

"What's wrong with Murasakibara?" Aomine asked.

"She's upset that you hit Akashi-kun. I still can't believe you did that to her." Kuroko frowned at how distressed the red head had been and wanted to comfort her but she knew her boundaries.

"She deserved it." Aomine huffed out to her and kissed her cheek. "She keeps messing with my love life. It's annoying."

Kise backed away from the room to continue on walking down the hallway when she noticed that another door was slightly open. She looked in to see that the room was slightly dark but from the light in the hallway allowed her to see who was in there. Laying on the bed were Akashi and Murasakibara. The giant was sprawled out on her back while the smaller was nuzzled into her side snoozing peacefully. Kise smiled softly at the pair before closing the door slowly so that she wouldn't disturb them and as she was turning around, Kise ran right into Midorima.

"Midorimacchi, you scared me." Kise sighed a little at the girl's sudden appearance.

"Pardon me but I couldn't help but notice that you were peeking in on everyone. When did you become such a peeping tom?"

"I'm not! You just caught me at the wrong time!" Kise exclaimed at her. Midorima smiled a little at her friend before the door behind them opened revealing a sleepy giant.

"Ki-chin, Mido-chin, if you wake Aka-chin, I'll crush you."

"Ah, sorry, we'll go somewhere else." Kise told her before quickly heading away from the door. Midorima rolled her eyes but then followed Kise into the kitchen as Murasakibara closed the door again.

"It seems that everyone has gone off into pairs." Midorima commented when they were safe from everyone else.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying though but Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi are really cute. I didn't know they were dating."

"They're not." Midorima deadpanned while Kise just stared at her.

"Eh?"

"Well, Akashi isn't "out the closet" so to speak since she's still confused about what she likes and what she doesn't. So until she figures that out, she won't accept Murasakibara's invite on going on a date." Midorima went over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water as Kise made herself comfortable at the kitchen island.

"Hey, Midorimacchi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you actually seen Kurokocchi flirt with Akashicchi?"

Midorima almost spat out her water.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you're always with Akashicchi so you must've seen something. Akashicchi mentioned that Kurokocchi had gotten bold when it came to flirting with her so I just wanna know if you saw it." I also wanna know if Aomincchi was witness to any of it, Kise thought to herself.

"Isn't it funny how people think that Kuroko is a damsel in distress? She's very blunt and straightforward with what she wants. She also doesn't care how she gets it." Midorima ran a hand down her face in exhaustion. It wasn't her place to tell Kise what happened but the blonde seemed so eager to know. "I once saw her cornering Akashi in the locker rooms after everyone had left. I went to retrieve my water bottle to clean it out at home when I found them. Akashi was very upset at Kuroko's behavior and insisted that she stopped whatever game she was playing while Kuroko said something that I would rather not repeat."

"Oh, come on! You can tell me!" Kise leaned forward over the island. "I won't tell a single soul."

"No, it is not in my nature to repeat such provocative language. At that point, Aomine arrived and saw me peeking in the locker room where she saw everything go down. This happened when you had stopped talking to us a while ago. Aomine was beyond upset then when she confront Kuroko, they argued about you. In all actuality, I believe that they should just break up. Whatever love they had for each other is clearly no more."

"They always seem to argue about me when I'm never there. Well, it doesn't matter now, Aominecchi confessed to me but then she told me that she would stay with Kurokocchi and forget her feelings for me. Isn't that a bummer?" Kise sighed heavily suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"It seems that the only way those two will call it quits if something unprecedented happened. I'm very sorry for your misfortune, Kise."

"Yeah, me too."

When Sunday finally came, Kise was beyond happy to get the hell out of that beach house. She hated sleeping alone, she hated how cold it was at night, she hated how Aomine was ignoring her when morning came, she hated how Kuroko kept watching Akashi and Murasakibara, and she especially hated how the bluenette was being selfish.

You already have one hot girl, you can't have another one too, Kise remembers thinking to herself. What was up with Kuroko and Aomine trying to collect some sort of harem? Why couldn't they be satisfied with each other? Why couldn't Aomine break up with Kuroko so that they could go out? She already admitted to liking Kise so what's the problem? Kise guesses that she'll never find out the answers to those questions.

The Teiko gang's third year tragedy happened because of Kise.

She didn't mean for things to get this bad. Kise wants to blame jealousy for her actions but in reality, she knew exactly what she was doing. Kise was the one who finally managed to push Aomine and Kuroko's relationship to its breaking point.

The incident that lead up to the tragedy happened on a relatively good day. Classes had gone by smoothly, Kise had been at peace with Aomine and Kuroko's relationship or at least she tried to be, and Akashi had resumed in talking to her again. After practice on that wonderful day, Kise decided to go to her favorite bakery when off in the distance she spotted someone familiar.

That someone being Kagami Tairi.

The tall red head looked as if she had just left practice herself in a huge shirt and gym shorts. Her hair was extremely messy with sweat glistening on her skin. Kise had to swallow hard because if she wasn't so hung up on Aomine, Kagami would definitely be in her sights.

Apparently, Kuroko thought the same thing.

Kise was shocked to see the bluenette talking to Kagami about something important, judging by the look on her face. Kuroko and Kagami seemed to be arguing almost. Kise being the spy that she was, pulled out her phone to take pictures from behind a corner of a store when Kuroko had reached up to kiss Kagami right on the lips.

The blonde felt her jaw drop and immediately snapped even more pictured before hurrying down the street which she had came from. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. As Kise was running to god knows where, one thought filled her mind.

Kurokocchi is cheating on Aominecchi and I caught the entire thing.

The only person that Kise could tell this to or even show these pictures to was the only person Kise trusted right now.

"This is...I am extremely upset with the fact that she did this in broad daylight. Did she perhaps see you? After all, you're very hard to miss." Akashi Seika stared at Kise's phone as she went through the pictures. They were sitting in Akashi's living room where the red head had been practicing her violin when Kise had showed up out of the blue with interesting news.

"I made sure that I was hidden before I took the pictures. I can't believe Kurokocchi would do something like this. Aominecchi doesn't deserve this at all." Kise sighed softly at how heartbroken Aomine would be if she saw this.

"What are you planning on doing with this information? You can't go up to Aomine and show her this because she will not believe you. In fact, she might try to engage in physical confrontation with you over this." Akashi handed the blonde back her phone which Kise took slowly.

"Well, um, I was thinking of printing these pictures out and leaving them in her cubby during classes tomorrow. I want the whole thing to be anonymous but in the end she has to know."

"If you think this is the route that you need to take, do it. Just remember that once Aomine sees this, we're the first ones she's going to come after. Do you think you can keep up the facade long enough for her to believe that you didn't take these pictures?" Akashi watched Kise carefully. Examining how the older girl looked so determined about what she was planning.

"I'm going to do it, for Aominecchi's sake."

Right before practice the very next day, Kise had placed the photos in a white envelope after she had printed them out last night at her house and put them in Aomine's cubby when the hallways had been completely empty since people were going home. The blonde had been shaking the entire time because she knew what storm was coming when Aomine goes to her cubby later on. She knew the stakes that were being made. When she entered the gym to see Akashi already watching her from the bleachers, Kise gave her a quick nod to confirm that the deed was done then hurried to go get changed.

Kise returned to the gym to find it dead quiet as Aomine was yelling at a shellshocked Kuroko.

"Are you really going to stand there and tell me that this isn't you?! I'm not blind or dumb, Tetsu!" Aomine threw the envelope on the ground scattering the pictures that Kise had took everywhere. The girls in the gym began to whisper to each other while Kuroko looked lost on what to say.

"Aomine-kun, I-"

"You what?! You told me that we we were going to try and work this out didn't you?! But apparently you could care less about our relationship!" Aomine seemed to be shaking like a predator getting ready to attack and her sights were set on Kuroko.

"I'm s-sorry." Kuroko stared at her with big watery blue eyes but Aomine didn't care that she was crying.

"Why are you crying!? I should be the one crying; after all those signs that you clearly wanted to fuck Akashi; after all those signs of you sneaking off and whispering into your phone! I should be the one that's sad but no, I'm angry!" Aomine screamed at her with clenched fists. Akashi glanced over to Kise to find the blonde void of all emotions. Kise knew this was going to happen, she just didn't know how bad it would be.

Kuroko didn't know what to say causing Aomine to look around to the crowd.

"So, who did it, huh? Which one of you assholes took the pictures?!"

Kise felt her heart stop beating.

"Don't go silent now! You must've had something to say to me if you took these pictures! Or perhaps were you jealous?!" Aomine finally noticed Kise across the room and gritted her teeth. "Were you jealous because no one showed any interest in you? That they would rather be with someone else?"

Stop it, Aominecchi, it hurts, Kise thought to herself as she tried her best not to react to the other girl's words. Aomine was now slowly walking over to her as if she knew that Kise was the one that took the photos. Kise clenched her first, ready to withstand the yelling, when a voice spoke up.

"I took them."

All eyes were on Akashi.

Kise felt her eyes widen in disbelief as to why Akashi was taking the blame but that's all Aomine wanted to hear as she turned around to charge at the other girl.

Murasakibara, of course, wouldn't let her get close and grabbed Aomine's fist.

"Mine-chin, you're pissing me off." The giant told her before shoving Aomine away. Aomine practically growled out in annoyance before leaving the gym in a raging mess.

"What the hell?" Midorima looked astounded at what just happened and didn't know what to even make of it.

Kise released a breathe that she didn't even know that she was holding and found herself slowly walking over to the bleachers. She plopped down next to Midorima before watching Kuroko run out of the gym as well. Golden eyes glanced over towards red ones to look for any type of explanation but she didn't find one.

All she found on Akashi's face was a smile and that one of those crimson colored eyes glinted gold.

 


	7. Chapter Six

Kuroko knew she was a horrible person.

Her methods of trying to separate Kise and Aomine were messy and she did a horrible job with going through with it. She severely messed up the ties she had with the group of girls by doing all these things and it seemed like everything was falling around her. She was currently waiting in a cafe to talk to someone about what she did and how things would progress form now on.

"Why did you call me out here? I wasn't aware that we were back on speaking terms now."

"Akashi-kun is hurting my feelings." Kuroko looked up from her milkshake to see the red head staring back at her with those mismatched eyes. Kuroko doesn't remember seeing them change but it makes her feel uneasy but Akashi was right. None of them were really talking to each other anymore.

"Tell me about what happened. What was the very thing that drove you to create a rift between everyone?"

"I didn't have a particular reason." Kuroko admitted as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Everything just happened."

"Do not lie to me, Tetsumi." Akashi's voice was hard causing Kuroko to look up at her in fear before she smiled sadly.

"Akashi-kun is the best at everything; sports, academic, languages, and music. You're a shoulder to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, and people look up to you. I've always looked up to you and in a way I felt that your feelings would mirror mine-"

"Tetsumi, we've already been through this multiple times. How many times do I have to reject you in order for you to understand?"

"Akashi-kun, you mean everything to me! It wasn't fair that you and Kise-kun were always together; whispering to each other as if you were in your own personal bubble! It wasn't fair that Aomine-kun had pursued Kise-kun to join the team with just a smile! Aomine-kun knew what she was doing! She wanted Kise-kun more than she wanted me but she was afraid of admitting it! Kise-kun knew that even though Aomine-kun and I were together, Aomine-kun would always choose her! Kise-kun ruined everything Aomine-kun and I had! What you and me could've had!" Kuroko never raised her voice before and the fact that she was doing it to Akashi made things to seem even worse than they were.

"You will not make yourself the victim and do not drag me into this, Tetsumi. This started because you and Daika didn't know what you wanted so you tried to have both." Akashi narrowed her eyes a bit as she took in Kuroko's demeanor. "Or perhaps, this started because you felt threatened of Ryouka? After all she's taller than you, prettier, her personality is also very endearing to say the least-"

"Shut up!" Kuroko stood up abruptly from her seat causing people in the cafe to look at them weirdly. Akashi raised an eyebrow at her before Kuroko sat back down again to look at her hands in shame. "I'm sorry."

"I see now. You wanted to break Ryouka and Daika's friendships because you were insecure and incredibly naive but tell me, Tetsumi, if you could so easily break them apart, why did you cheat?"

"I do not have feelings for Kagami-kun. I thought that maybe if I kissed her, something would spark. Maybe we would've had something but we were wrong. I was also not counting on Akashi-kun to be there to take pictures."

"That still doesn't give you the right to kiss her when you were clearly with Daika." Akashi commented; she didn't even acknowledge the fact that those pictures were mentioned.

"You are correct." Kuroko breathed out then took a sip of her milkshake. "I made mistakes."

"Your insecurity cost you all of your friends and your girlfriend. What do you plan on doing now that you have no one?"

"I still have you since Akashi-kun showed up when I asked her to."

Akashi didn't like the determination in her eyes.

"I don't think Atsuka would appreciate it." Akashi's golden eye twinkled in the light at how distressed Kuroko looked. The bluenette seemed to be heartbroken.

"It seems that Akashi-kun chooses everyone but me."

"If you behaved properly and weren't in a committed relationship, I would've." With that Akashi stood up from her seat fixed her skirt as she prepared to leave. "Next time you call me, don't sound so hopeful that we'll become a thing."

  
Kise felt like she was dying.

It had been a two long weeks after the incident in the gym and she hadn't seen or heard from Aomine at all. The dark skinned girl seemed to have gone AWOL from school and practice. Kise has wanted to call her or go to her house to see if she was okay but every time she thought of those stormy blue eyes, she could feel goosebumps pop up over her skin. Never in a million years did Kise think that Aomine would yell at her like that. The two of them were always close so they rarely argued.

To be on the opposite end of Aomine's wrath was terrifying.

Kise remembers running home afterwards to sob in her pillow because it hurt so much to breathe. She never wanted to experience that every again.

The rest of their third year went by in a blur. Kise doesn't remember what happened or how she made it to the end of their middle school career but she was glad it was over. At one point old Kise would've been sad that all their memories would be left here then forgotten, present Kise was glad that everything would stay here and she would be able to start fresh in a new school with new people.

Without her friends.

Kise talked to Akashi sometimes; she tried to figure out why she lied for her and the red head responded with: "You revealing your involvement with the pictures would've decreased your chances with Daika ten fold. She would've never wanted to speak to you ever again. I simply took the blame so that your relationship could blossom."

Kise had sobbed her heart out because she really couldn't handle how sweet Akashi was. No wonder Kuroko was so obsessed with her.

Kise didn't really talk to Murasakibara but the giant always greeted her when they passed each other in the hallways.

Midorima seemed indifferent about what happened and talked to Kise about trivial things; never about what happened though.

Aomine, of course, was never around.

And there was no way Kise was talking to Kuroko. The bluenette seemed to be thinking the same thing about her since they avoided each other relentlessly.

When Akashi had told her that she would be moving to Kyoto, Murasakibara would be in Akita, and Midorima would still be in Tokyo but still relatively far, Kise thought that it really was the end. Their friend group was shattered into pieces since the six of them couldn't be around each other without someone pointing fingers and blaming the other for tearing them apart.

It just made her feel extremely lonely.

Kise's mother was worried about her all the time as well. She would often find her oldest daughter hidden away in her room while pretending to study for school. She also noticed that Kise had lost a bit of weight but always reassured her that everything was fine even though she knew better. One time when Kise's mother confronted her about eating, Ryouka threw a fit and wouldn't talk to her for weeks on end. The worst part about it was that Kise's mother didn't know what to do to fix it which resulted in their relationship becoming distant.

Fast forward Kise's high school life, she could honestly say that things were getting better. She no longer had anyone to vent out to but the blonde decided to do that in a diary which made it feel more private. Though Kise still hasn't heard anything from the other girls, she found herself not sulking in a pool of guilt and focusing on volleyball.

Everything seemed to be going just fine as a first year in high school.

Until Kise had gotten a phone call.

A very unexpected phone call.

"Hey, Kise?"

"Aominecchi?" Kise sat up in her bed to look at the caller ID and sure enough it was her. "W-why are you calling me?"

"I....I don't know. Well, I sort of know why I called but...I'm afraid to tell you about it." When did Aomine sound so....lazy? Kise didn't like that at all.

"Then I can't really do anything about it if you won't say anything so we might as well just hang up the phone." Kise furrowed her eyebrows because what was this girl going on about.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk...... Would you like to hang out Saturday?" Aomine asked softly, effectively stunning Kise. "I need to apologize to you in person and discuss some things."

"Aominecchi, last time you 'discussed' some things with me, you wouldn't let me say anything and then just abandoned me on a pier."

"Right, sorry about that. This time I promise that you'll like what I have to say."

"Really?"

"Only if you agree to meet me." Aomine sounded a bit hopeful.

Kise hated when she sounded hopeful because that meant she would always get her way.


	8. Chapter Seven

Saturday came sooner than expected resulting in Kise having a heart attack because she didn't know what to wear since it was going to be cold and raining today. She decided to wear a sweat shirt and thermal leggings to keep herself warm before pulling on hr jean jacket. After making sure her hair was okay, Kise hurried out the house to meet Aomine half way down the street. Naturally, Kise was a bit nervous to see the other girl since it's been a while but she was also really happy.

"Idiot, what are you staring at?"

"Aominecchi, you scared me!" Kise turned around to see Aomine standing there in a huge puffy blue jacket and a sports cap adoring her head. Kise squinted her eyes to see that Aomine's forehead was covered with bangs. "You got bangs?! Let me see them!"

"No!" Aomine's cheeks turned red slightly at how close Kise got and she tried to move away.

"I bet you look super cute~" Kise giggled a little. Her heart was practically growing at how easy it was to talk to the taller girl. She thought that their dynamic would've changed drastically.

"Shut up." Aomine mumbled out but smiled a little. "You'll see them later."

"Alright, so what did you want to tell me?" Kise asked when they started walking down the crowded street. Occasionally their shoulders bumped into each other and Kise loved ever moment of it.

"Kuroko and I broke up officially, this time for real. No take backs."

"Oh."

"It's for the best, right? Our relationship carried too much baggage and well, we both wanted different things. After that day at the gym and I had calmed down a bit, I met with her to discuss where we were standing in our relationship and we decided it would be best to just end it. To tell you the truth, it felt like all the stress I had evaporated. I finally felt at peace, you know." Aomine looked at peace too. Her face seemed relax along with the tension in her body. She looked more like the person Kise fell in love with.

"I'm sorry about what happened but I'm glad that you're happy again. You look really good with a smile on your face." Kise couldn't help but beam at the pink in her cheeks because she was proud of making her blush.

"Yeah, what Akashi did with the pictures...I wasn't really expecting it but I think that opened my eyes to how horrible our relationship was. I should apologize to her one day."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." Kise hummed out to her. They walked passed a bakery that Kise immediately wanted to go into.

"I also wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have said those things to you because I was upset and I shouldn't have avoided you like this. You're one of my closest friends and I shouldn't have hurt you." Aomine rubbed the back of her neck nervously as Kise ordered a cup of coffee. The blonde just shook her head.

"It's alright, I understand. Our emotions sometimes get in in the way. It's completely fine."

"That doesn't make it right though." Aomine pulled her jacket closer to her when they headed back into the freezing weather going who knows where.

"Where are we off to now?" Kise asked her.

"Um, we could go to the movies-"

A loud clap of thunder rung out above them while lightning flashed through the clouds. Kise screeched at the top of her lungs before rushing to take cover underneath the bus awning but not before grabbing Aomine's hand to pull her along. Rain began to pour down loudly, immediately filling the streets and causing people to run into stores to avoid getting wet.

"We could go to my place and watch some movies then? My parents aren't going to be home till 10 because they're working." Aomine looked up at the sky to see that angry grey clouds covered up the warmth of the sun then she looked back at Kise, who was already staring at her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Kise couldn't help but blush because they were still holding hands. Aomine must've noticed it as well but she just smiled at her gently.

By the time the bus arrived, it was already pouring down raining and it was hard to see through it. Aomine and Kise had to practically cuddle up in their seats because of how cold it had gotten. Kise loved every moment of it though as she got to hold onto the other girl without having to worry about making things weird. Aomine seemed to be thinking the same thing since her cheeks were turning pink again.

Or maybe it was from the cold?

The bus dropped them off as close to Aomine's house as it could get but the two girls still had to run towards her house in the pouring rain. Though the two of them were getting drenched, the streets were filled with their laughter as they scurried up to Aomine's front door with their hands still holding onto each other tightly; not once letting go.

"C'mon, I'll get you something to put on. My mom would shit a lung if we wet up her couch." Aomine dragged Kise upstairs and the blonde felt particularly giddy about going to Aomine's room.

"Aye, aye, Captain~" Kise beamed at her.

"Nerd."

Aomine opened her door to a dark room before flicking on the lights then heading towards her closet. She had finally released Kise's hand and the other girl pouted a little at the lost but looked around the room to cover it up. Everything in Aomine's room was relatively still the same from the volleyball posters on her wall to the clothes thrown all over the floor. Kise rolled her eyes at how dirty Aomine could be before something in the trash can caught her attention. She walked over to it and leaned closer to see that it was a broken picture frame with a torn picture still inside it. Kise knew what it was a picture of.

She would recognize that hair color anywhere.

"I'm back! Here put this on." Aomine reappeared from the depths of her closet in sweats and a large shirt. Her cap was off of her head revealing bangs that framed her eyes perfectly and cause Kise's heart to have palpitations.

"T-thanks." Kise stuttered out a little causing Aomine to snort.

"Go get changed and meet me downstairs."

Wearing Aomine's clothes and being surrounded by her scent made Kise sigh heavenly at just how wonderful it would be to actually be her girlfriend and wear her clothes all the time. Aomine smelt like home to Kise; somewhere that the blonde could rest without fearing the outside world. She would sell her soul to be able to spend a lifetime in Aomine's clothes.

"I put your favorite movie on. You can help me bake some cookies while the boring parts play." Aomine told her from the kitchen when Kise finally headed downstairs. The navy haired girl froze when she spotted Kise in her clothing and felt her face turn red again. Why is she so cute? Aomine cursed in her head.

"Aominecchi, you know how to bake?!" Kise bounced into the kitchen already getting ready to lick the spoon that had dough on it when Aomine stopped her.

"You can lick it afterwards."

I would rather lick you, Kise gasped loudly at the thought and turned around before Aomine saw the panic on her face.

So helping Aomine bake turned out to be do-all-the-work-while-Aomine-watches-the-movie. Not that Kise minded because with Aomine focused on the tv screen, Kise could focus on Aomine.

She's literally perfect, Kise sighed internally when Aomine laughed at whatever was happening on the screen. The blonde's attention was then turned towards the bowl of cookie dough she was mixing and wasn't even aware that Aomine's attention was now on her.

Out of no where, Kise was grabbed from behind and a weight was on her shoulders causing her to freeze up.

"Can I taste some? You've been mixing it forever." Aomine breathed out against her neck causing Kise to turn red.

"I-I h-have to m-make s-sure that it's p-perfect." Kise was stuttering again and she wanted to die. Aomine sighed softly then nuzzled her neck.

"Anything made by you will be perfect." Then just like that Aomine was walking into the living room again.

Omgomgomgomgomg, Kise ranted in her head. She's going to kill me, I'm going to die right here, right now!

Fortunately or unfortunately, Aomine doesn't come back into the kitchen until the cookies are done and they've moved onto another movie. The two of them settled onto the couch with blankets and pillows yet it wasn't even six in the afternoon yet. The weather outside though, made it seem that way.

"You literally dumped all the chocolate chips into the batter, didn't you?" Aomine questioned with her mouth full.

"That's the only way I know how to bake chocolate chip cookies." Kise replied with chocolate covering her lips. She made those cookies with love and you could practically taste it. Kise moaned softly at the sweet sweet taste of chocolate before looking at Aomine, who was staring at her. "Aominecchi?"

"You got chocolate on your mouth." Aomine deadpanned. "I'll get it off for you."

"Eh? I can do it-"

Kise's whole body froze when she felt Aomine's lips on hers.  
Her entire mind went blank as electricity shot through her body resulting in her tending up. Aomine noticed how she froze and quickly pulled away.

"I-I thought that you wanted me to. I'm sorry-"

This time it was Aomine that was surprised with a kiss.

Kissing Aomine was everything Kise thought that it would be. Her lips were unbelievably soft and Kise could taste that familiar wild berry chapstick but with a hint of chocolate from the cookies. Kise's hand was placed on the side of Aomine's neck to kiss her properly and Kise was once again surprised when Aomine pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to suck on it. Kise whimpered into the kiss before they parted for air.

"Wow." Kise breathed out in a cliche fashion. Aomine chuckled at her before pecking her lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Aomine's hand slid into her thigh to squeeze the flesh causing Kise to hiccup in surprise.

"A-Aominecchi, I didn't realize."

"I was preoccupied at the time but we don't have to worry about that now." Aomine tilted her head to the side. "Are you staying the night?"

Kise knew that if she stayed the night her v-card would definitely be swiped. Just the thought of that happening made Kise's heart pound in her chest. Was she prepared for this? One look into Aomine's questioning eyes told Kise her answer.

"Yeah, of course."

  
Morning came in a blink of an eye.

Kise woke up in Aomine's bed alone and curled up in her dark blue comforter and sheets. Sunlight was peeping through the curtains creating a delicate atmosphere as she stretched her arms and legs before sighing pleasantly. Kise could hear that the shower head was on indicating that that's where Aomine had disappeared to.

Kise hummed softly to herself as she remembered last night and she couldn't help but turn red just a tiny bit. If someone had told her that she would be losing her virginity to her middle school crush, Kise would've laughed at them because there had been no way that was happening but last night it did. It had been everything Kise had hoped it would be too.

For some reason, Kise thought that Aomine would've been an absolute animal in bed judging from her outside demeanor but the dark skinned girl was surprisingly gentle. Aomine had made sure that Kise had been comfortable with everything she was doing and the kisses they shared caused Kise to feel like she was on cloud nine.

"Someone must be thinking about last night." Aomine's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her throwing a shirt over her head and pulling on some jeans.

"Whatever." Kise muttered out as Aomine walked over to the bed to give her a kiss which Kise couldn't help but beam at. "So, does this mean that mean I'm your girlfriend now?"

Aomine froze to look at her before blushing a bit.

"How about we go on a few dates first before we start labeling? I wanted to go slow with this relationship but you looked too cute last night and I really couldn't help myself."

"Sure, I want you to be as comfortable as possible. We don't have to rush." Kise grabbed her hand to reassure her and that made Aomine smile brightly at her.

"I think you and I will work out perfectly."

"Me too."

Finally, Kise felt positive about the future.


	9. Chapter Eight

  
Kise loved being in love.

Since that night, Kise and Aomine had went on tons of dates that caused Kise's heart to flutter every single time. Dating Aomine was more or less the same as just hanging out with her as a friend with the exception of holding hands and kissing every five minutes but Kise loved it. She loved waking up to text messages from Aomine, she loved talking to her all night on the phone, she loved having her sleep over and waking up to Aomine wrapped around her snoring peacefully. It was safe to say that dating Aomine was exactly what Kise thought that it would be.

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: did you get home yet?????_

_Blondie <3: yep!!!! I'm going to change out of my uniform~_

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: can I see?_

Kise snorted to herself as she took off her socks and plopped down on her bed.

_Blondie <3: Aominecchi is a pervert._

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: Only sometimes. Hey, I know we just saw each other like twelve hours ago but I really miss you._

_Blondie <3: (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡ I miss you too~_

_Incoming message  
Murasaki (￣∇￣): Ki-chin, can you come to the train station?_

_Kise frowned a little at the sudden message before quickly replying._

_Ki-chin( ´ ▽ ` ): Sure? Is everything okay? Can I bring Aominecchi?_

_Murasaki (￣∇￣): No, just Ki-chin._

Kise didn't know what was going on since it was in fact getting dark but decided to meet Murasakibara at the train station anyway. It was strange that she was even in Tokyo since Akita was so far away and Murasakibara hated being cooped up in a train for that long.

_Blondie <3: BRB, something came up._

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: ???? Okay???_

It was pretty easy to spot Murasakibara because of how tall she was and the fact that she stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Kise had skipped over to towards her with a smile before she noticed that Murasakibara wasn't alone like she assumed that she was. Wrapped up in a scarf that covered half her face was Akashi and she was shivering like crazy.

"What's up?" Kise asked them. Murasakibara made a face before placing a hand on Akashi's shoulder and gently pushing her into Kise's direction.

"Take care of Aka-chin. I'm going back home." Was all Murasakibara told her, leaving Kise confused.

"Wait, what? Hey, where are you going-" Kise shouted at the tall girl but Murasakibara kept walking down the street before boarding another train that would take her to Akita. Kise sighed a little then looked down at Akashi, who was strangely quiet. "I guess we're going to my house since you're far from home."

The two of them walked slowly from the train station to the crowded streets of Tokyo where people were practically bumping into each other to get somewhere. One particular guy didn't hesitate to hurry pass them while shoving Akashi into Kise causing the red head girl to stumble a bit.

"Asshole!" Kise shouted out at the guy but then looked over to Akashi to see that her scarf had fallen onto the ground. Kise picked it up and went to give it to her when she noticed an ugly colored bruise on Akashi's face. The side of her face was starting to swell up too and Kise felt a nasty feeling in her gut. "Akashicchi-"

"Don't look at me." The red head turned around to avoid looking Kise in the eye. The blonde frowned at her because she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Kise grabbed Akashi's shoulders to turn her around properly and grabbed her chin to make her look up. Kise winced at how Akashi's eye was slightly swollen as well and her lip had spilt open.

"Akashicchi, who did this to you?" Kise asked her while delicately cupping her face to inspect the bruise more. Akashi's eyes began to water a bit either because she was in pain or because she was embarrassed.

"You are lucky that your mother accepts your sexuality." Was all Akashi said for Kise to understand what happened.

"Lets get you back to my place." Kise wrapped the scarf back around Akashi like she had it before and grabbed her hand. "We can drink some hot chocolate and eat sweets all night! It'll be great!"

"That sounds fun, Ryouka."

~

At Kise's house, the blonde managed to hoard Akashi in her room since her mother didn't even know that she left the house before fixing them hot chocolate like she promised then gathering up all the junk food in the kitchen before heading back to her room. Kise had locked her door too so that they weren't disturbed during the night.

Akashi had still been extremely slightly when Kise was putting cooling creme on the entire left side of her face so that the swelling could go down. She then moved onto her lip which looked so angry since it was bright red and cracked. It was no doubt that she would need stitches.

"Um, I think you should go to the doctor. You might need stitches."

"I am aware but thank you for trying your best. I will go in the morning." Akashi told her softly. Kise felt her heart drop then her phone vibrated.

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: You've been gone for two whole hours. What's up with that?_

_Blondie <3: Talk tomorrow; busy right now_. Sorry, Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

Kise then put her phone on silent while placing it on her dresser.

"How did this happen?" She asked quietly.

"Atsuka came to visit me today from Akita. I was not aware that she would be stopping by and I was rather happy to see her on my door step. As you could imagine, I took her to my room so that we could talk privately about.....us." Akashi blushed a bit and Kise couldn't help but grin at her.

"Are you sure all you did was talk?"

"Rest assure that was all that happen. Anyway, we were laying on my bed with plenty of distance between us when Atsuka wanted to hold me. You know how she likes to cuddle me and at first I was apprehensive because my father was still home. Long story short, my father found us making out on my bed. He was furious and took his anger out on me." Akashi took a deep breathe as she chugged down her hot chocolate not even bothered that her lip was burning like crazy.

"That doesn't give him the accuse to hit you! You can't go back there!" Kise was enraged. She knew Akashi's father was a very strict man and he only cared about the Akashi name then his own daughter.

"Atsuka had actually punched him in the face before we left. I'm sure he has a mark resembling mine now but I fear her rash actions will get us both in trouble."

"That's why she was so upset earlier then. You should've called me sooner and I would've kicked his ass too."

"I'm sure you would." Akashi smiled a little bit but then sighed before looking her in the eye. "How did your mother react to you revealing your sexuality?"

"Ah, well, actually she found out two weeks ago. Aominecchi and I were here and well, we were fooling around when she had suddenly charged into my room because she wanted to greet Aominecchi. She screamed at first and apologized for not knocking first." Kise remembers her mother not being able to look her in the eye for a while since she was so embarrassed for interrupting them.

"Your mother was always rather sweet." Akashi couldn't help but chuckle out.

"She really is. I was scared to death that she was upset with me but when she revealed that she knew I liked Aomine and was fine with it, I was really glad."

"That's good then. Also, you and Aomine make a beautiful couple. Your social media has kept me entertained." At that Kise couldn't help but blush.

She had been posting pictures of her and Aomine every chance she got. Can you blame Kise for wanting to share her beautiful girlfriend with the world?

"Yeah, being with her is everything that I dreamed of." Kise noticed the sad look on Akashi's face as she said that. Kise leaned over to grab her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sure you and Murasakibaracchi will work things out. She really likes you."

"At this rate, I don't know how. I've been keeping her at arms length and after my father caught us, I'm not sure that she wants to be with me anymore. She was very upset with what happened." Akashi fidgeted in her spot before sighing loudly. "I do have feelings for her but it's hard trying not to displease my father."

"Don't stress over it, Akashicchi. If it's meant to be, it'll be."

 


	10. Chapter Nine

The next day Kise found herself taking Akashi to the hospital so that she could gather injuries checked out and it seemed to be the hardest thing Kise had to do. She didn't sang to leave Akashi by herself bye the red head insisted that Kise didn't need to stay with her. Kise had found herself calling Midorima just so that Akashi didn't go home alone. Kise was going to close her phone again when it vibrated indicating that she had a text.

_Murasaki (￣∇￣): Is Aka-chin okay? She's not answering her phone._

_Ki-chin( ´ ▽ ` ): She's at the hospital right now to get checked._

_Murasaki (￣∇￣): Ah, okay._

Kise exited her chats with Murasakibara in favor of seeing what Aomine sent her since she wasn't on her phone all night. Kise was slightly surprised that she had five messages from her girlfriend.

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: What's going with you? Is everything okay?_

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: Kise, I'm getting worried. Answer me._

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: Kise Ryouka, answer me._

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: (image36.png) (image37.png)_

_Aominecchi (~-o-)~: We need to talk._

Kise almost dropped her phone when she saw the picture Aomine sent. It was an image of Kise and Akashi from last night when Kise was checking Akashi's face. It appeared that Kise was going in for a kiss since she grabbed her face while Akashi's eyes were closed. In the second picture, the picture was taken from behind where Kise was leading Akashi backed to her house and they were holding hands.

This isn't what happened, Kise sighed internally. Karma was coming back to bite her in the ass big time.

_Blondie <3: Meet me at the usual bakery._

Kise waited anxiously for Aomine to show up and when she did, the navy haired girl looked disgusted at her. Aomine sat across from her before looking her in the eye.

"It's not what you think." Kise started by Aomine just scoffed at her.

"I've heard that before." Aomine scowled at her before running a frustrated hand through her hair. "Let's get this over with, Kise. If you like Akashi-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Kise didn't mean to yell st her but Aomine didn't understand the situation.

"You ignored me all night, you snuck out your house, went on some date with her, kissed her, and then took her home with you. Sounds like you like her to me."

"You've got all that from those two pictures!? Aominecchi, I love you, okay!? Only you. Akashicchi needed help and like the great friend that I am, I assisted her. We weren't on a date, we did not kiss, and we certainly didn't have sex at my place since that's what you're implying. I would've did those things with my girlfriend, who is sitting right across from me." Kise took a deep breathe to calm herself down when she noticed that Aomine was surprisingly quiet. "Aominecchi?"

"This is the first time I've heard you say you love me." She whispered out before smiling at her. "I love you too, Kise."

"Aominecchi." Kise swooned at her before reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"You're pretty open with this relationship. Do you even see that old lady glaring at us?" Aomine nodded to her right where an old woman was glaring at their hands. Kise rolled her eyes at her then leaned over to kiss Aomine sweetly causing the lady to gasp loudly.

"She should mind her own business." Kise smirked at her before looking back at Aomine.

"So, why did Akashi need help? Aomine asked.

"Last night, her dad caught her and Murasakibaracchi together. It didn't end well for either Akashi."

"What do you mean?" Aomine frowned a little clearly upset.

"Her dad hit her pretty hard which caused Murasakibaracchi to hit her dad. He did a really big number on her too. That's what I was looking at in the picture that was taken." And I'm going to find out who took them, Kise thought to herself.

"That asshole hit her because she was with her girlfriend? Talk about harsh." Aomine then shuffled awkwardly in her seat. "Sorry about earlier. I was just insanely worried that maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Are you kidding me? How couldn't I want you? You're just so amazing, talented, funny, and beautiful." Kise blew a kiss at Aomine which caused the other girl to gently punch her shoulder.

"Knock it off."

"I'm just telling it like I see it, Aominecchi." Kise smiled brightly at her which Aomine returned before she pouted a bit.

"It's been a while since all of us have been together. We should have a sleepover."

"Really?! Are you sure that you're okay with that?" Kise would be over the moon to show off her relationship with Aomine (like she hasn't been doing that already) but she wanted to know if Aomine felt comfortable with being in the same room as Kuroko again.

"I mean, yeah? We grew up together, played volleyball together, and got insanely wasted together that one time. I think we should try to reconnect again. You guys are honestly the only ones that understand me." Aomine looked surprisingly calm as she spoke which got Kise thinking about the idea even more.

"If you're okay with it then I'm definitely gonna be fine with it! I'll text everyone the news and hopefully we can have one next weekend!" Kise was getting ready to bring out her phone but Aomine stopped her.

"You can tell them later. Right now, we're on a date."

Kise swears that she would die for her.

~

The time of the sleepover came relatively fast since Kise had been anticipating it the entire week. She was looking forward to going to Aomine's house to chill out with her friends especially after having nothing but tests all week. Kise just needed a serious break after all that nonsense but Aomine encouraged her everyday with sweet calls and text messages about how Kise could get through it.

"Aominecchi, you didn't have to get all of this!" Kise exclaimed when she noticed the kitchen counter covered with all kinds of goodies and pizza for them to eat later on. She quickly took off her shoes in the foyer before tackling her girlfriend into a hug.

"My mom is the one that spent all her money on this even though I told her it wasn't necessary." Aomine kissed her cheek before going into the kitchen. "Now that I think about it, we might need more food since the purple giant might eat this all in one hour."

"More like in fifteen minutes." Kise chuckled out to her as she placed her overnight bag in the corner of the room. She was already dressed for the night and couldn't wait for things to get started.

"To be honest, you're absolutely right-" Aomine was cut off when the door bell rung indicating that there was another guest. The dark skinned girl went to open it and went a bit rigid at who was there. "Hey, Tetsu."

"Hello, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko seemed to be fine as far as Kise could tell by her demeanor but Kise knows that Kuroko was extremely good at hiding her emotions.

"Hey, Kurokocchi. I really like your sweater." Kise said with a bright smile. Kuroko looked down at what she was wearing and nodded her head.

"My grandmother made it for me so that means a lot, Kise-kun."

Whew, so it's not as awkward as I thought it would be after all, Kise and Aomine thought simultaneously when the door bell went off again. Aomine opened it in record time to see Murasakibara standing there with two bags. One of which had her snacks in them.

"Well, someone was prepared." Aomine joked while letting her into the house.

"I didn't want to eat all of Mine-chin's food so I brought my own. Hey, Ki-chin, Kuro-chin."

"It's nice to see you again, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise chirped out happily when Murasakibara sat down next to her.

"Hi, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted but kept her distance. Kise could tell that she was biting her tongue but didn't say anything since the door bell rung again.

"Midorima, what the hell?" Aomine questioned when she opened the door to see Midorima standing there but behind her near the street was a girl on a rickshaw. The girl was sitting on a bicycle wearing sweats and a hoodie while her short hair was pulled back by a headband

"Have fun with your friends, Shin-chan~" the girl waved furiously after Midorima, whose cheeks redden.

"Go away, Takao!" Midorima yelled at her before hurrying into the house before Aomine could close the door again, a hand grabbed the door knob.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"Akashicchi!" Kise got up from the couch to hurry over towards the door to see the red head taking off her shoes. Kise noticed that the bruise on her cheek wasn't swollen any more and she had stitches on her lip. "You look good."

"Thank you, Ryouka. I feel good too." Akashi smiled softly before turning to Aomine, who was just staring at her. "Hello, Daika."

"Yeah, hey, um, I want to apologize-" Aomine started but Akashi just held up her hand to stop her.

"It is okay. Let us forgive and forget, shall we?"

The three of them walked into the living room to see that Murasakibara was already eating food, Kuroko was watching her in fascination because no regular humans should be able to eat so much and not gain a pound, and Midorima was braiding her hair for the night. Kise squealed in happiness that she was glad they were all back together again before putting on a scary movie to get the mood just right.

"My parents are staying at a hotel so it's going to be just us tonight! We're going to have so much fun." Aomine beamed while plopping down next to Kise to help her find the perfect scary movie.

"The pros of being an only child." Midorima commented then looked at Akashi. "You've clearly gotten the short end of the stick when it comes to loving parents."

"Thank you for pointing out one of my flaws, Shinahara. I can always depend on you for that." Akashi gave a fake smile which Midorima returned.

"You're very welcome."

"Akashi-kun doesn't have any flaws." Kuroko chimed in but then frowned. "How did you get those injuries?"

"I was....in an unfortunate accident." Akashi chose her words carefully, Kise noticed. Murasakibara snorted a little but didn't say anything.

"Let's not talk about that! Instead, we should focus on the movie Aominecchi picked out!" Kise scurried over to where everyone was sitting and made run for herself between Akashi and Kuroko. Aomine rolled her eyes at her but instead of being upset, she crawled over to Kise and decided to rest on her legs. "Aominecchi, my legs will fall asleep like this!"

"Then you shouldn't have moved away from me. Now, shush!"

As the movie played and everyone took turns passing the bowl of popcorn around, Kise finally noticed the tension in the room but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn't until Kuroko left to go to the bathroom that the tension was gone.

"Does anyone else feel the impending doom surrounding this place?" Midorima questioned while taking a sip of her soda.

"Ah, I thought I was the only one that felt it." Kise admitted then sighed a little. "I don't want this to turn out to be a bad idea. Let's just try to ignore the elephant in the room."

"If the elephant is nearly as big as Murasakibara then it's going to be pretty hard to do that."

"Of course, its bigger than her. It's an elephant!" Midorima ridiculed which caused Aomine to throw a pillow at her as if she didn't know that already.

"I know this is rather cliche but how are all of your schools fairing?" Akashi asked them softly. Kise immediately went to answer.

"It's going great! I have a lot of fans as per usual and my team is really something special! My grades are getting better as well!"

"Everything is alright, I guess. I mean, I would rather go to a school where we all had classes together." Aomine admitted causing Kise to swoon a bit.

"Aomine-kun is such a softy." Kuroko entered the room again to sit down in her spot when the tension came back. Aomine just shrugged her shoulders and scooted closer to Kise. "But I do agree with her statement. Seirin could be better."

"Shinahara, how are you fairing? I noticed that you made a particularly interesting friend." Akashi smiled a little when Midorima started blushing.

"Takao and I aren't friends."

"So, your girlfriend?" Aomine question and Midorima almost combusted. "You finally got that stick out your ass to get one?"

"Aominecchi, be nice." Kise covered her mouth so that the others couldn't see her laughing at Midorima's red face. Akashi grabbed the green haired girl's hand and held it.

"I'm sure the two of you would make a lovely couple."

"We're not a couple!" Midorima screeched causing the others to laugh at her face. Midorima huffed loudly but cracked a smile as well.

"Time for makeovers!" Kise exclaimed while crawling over to grab one of her bags. Aomine groaned loudly because this was going to be an adventure for her. "It'll be fun, Aominecchi. Just watch and we can all pair up!"

"I call Akashi-kun." A voice called out as soon as she said that.

Damn it, I'm sorry, Akashicchi, Kise thought to herself when Kuroko moved over to the red head. Akashi's eye glinted in the light when the bluenette settled in front of her. Aomine looked sick to her stomach but feigned it in order to please Kise. She wanted her girlfriend to have a good time after a hard week at school but it seemed like life was trying to make her throw a fit over something that happened months ago.

"Mido-chin has better eyelashes anyway." Murasakibara huffed out in annoyance and Kise felt her heart stopped because she didn't know who that comment was directed to.

"C'mon you guys, let's just have fun tonight, alright? Let's have fun without fighting." Aomine commented after noticing how worried Kise was becoming. The others seemed to get the hint and everything went by smoothly.

Until Kuroko decided to invade Akashi's personal space.

"Akashi-kun's skin is really nice. It's especially smooth on her cheeks." Kuroko had the guts to grab her face, careful to not apply too much pressure on the bruised side. "How do you get your skin to be this soft?"

"By bathing in the blood of my enemies and you're getting very close to becoming one, Tetsumi." Akashi smiled brightly as she said this which caused Kise to snort to herself and Aomine chuckled.

"Savage." She uttered out then closed her eyes again so that Kise could finish putting on her eyeshadow.

"When you say things like that, it makes my heart palpitate, Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled right back at her.

"Kuroko, you're honestly the weirdest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Midorima shook her head in displeasure while she tried to get Murasakibara to stop frowning.

"Midorima-kun, you're the one that brought a huge stuffed beet with you."

"Oha Asa told me too! I need all the good luck I can get being surrounded by you all." Midorima turned red again but sighed a little.

"In all honesty, I think we're all incredibly weird. I can point out all of our flaws." Akashi announced suddenly as she tried to get Kuroko to stop trying to get in her face.

"You're perf-" Kuroko started but Akashi was quick to cut her off.

"If you finish that sentence, I will not hesitate to throw you out the window, Tetsumi."


	11. Chapter Ten

  
"Aominecchi, you could honestly be a model." Kise sighed heavily at her girlfriend once she was done with her make up. Kise had spent a considerable amount of time on Aomine's eyes to make them stand out more and she honestly fell even more in love with her.

"You're very talented in the cosmetic field. Perhaps you could pursue that as an occupation." Midorima commented then looked at what she did to Murasakibara.

"Mido-chin should never touch make up ever again." The giant grunted out when she looked in a handheld mirror. Midorima looked absolutely insulted.

"Next time, you do it!"

“As expected, Akashi-kun knows what she was doing.” Kuroko spoke up while looking into another mirror. She turned to the red head and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I suppose.” Akashi nodded at her then noticed something strange. “Who ate all the pizza?”

Murasakibara immediately turned away from her to hide her guilt stricken face.

“It’s cool! My mom left me her credit card. We can go get something!” Aomine looked around for her sweats and pulled them on before looking at everyone else since they were still sitting. “I’m obviously not going by myself.”

“Right, of course!” Kise and the others pulls on clothes before living the house in search for something to eat.

“Who wants to eat what?” Aomine asked while grabbing Kise’s hand and entwining their fingers.

“Can we get sushi?!” Kise asked with bright eyes. Aomine just shrugged her shoulders.

“Does anyone object?” Aomine asked the others.

“I am okay with sushi. We can take it back to your place and it would be easy to clean up.” Akashi commented.

“Great, Kise, call in the order. We’re going to go to the grocery store first to buy my junk food.”

The groups of girls headed down the street to a corner store and immediately departed from one in other in favor of choosing different things to get. Murasakibara nearly knocked over customers over because she was so eager to get to the ice cream section and Akashi had to apologize to the people that she almost collided into. Kise founder help hit smile at the scene because it seemed like the two of them had worked out their problems or at least they were avoiding them for now. The blonde glanced over to Aomine to see that she was concentrating on what flavored chips that she should purchase and couldn’t help but lean over and kiss her.

“What was that for?” Aomine looked bewildered at the sudden display of affection.

“I just really love you. That’s all really.” Kise smiled at how red Aomine’s cheeks gotten before she felt another presence behind them. “You’re becoming very noticeable, Kurokocchi.”

“I just want to talk to Aomine-kun but the two of you seemed to be in your own world.” Kuroko looked as deadpanned as ever and Kise resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Sure, you guys can talk. I’ll just talk to Midorimacchi.” Kise have Aomine a knowing look before skipping over to where Midorima was by the store counter.

“So, what’s up?” Aomine questioned as she placed the two bag of chips she was looking at into the basket she was carrying.

“Does she make you happy? Is your relationship everything you’ve dreamed of?” Kuroko noticed how Aomine began to frown a little.

“I think you already know the answer to those questions, Kuroko.”

“I liked it better when you referred to me with a nickname.”

“Yeah, well, people change. You’re a living example of that.” Aomine concluded suddenly not in the mood to talk to her anymore. Kuroko’s eyes narrowed a bit as she stepped closer to her.

“You changed first. I waited for you but you refused to return to me.”

“Let’s not get into this now, alright? We’re with our friends, who decided to put away their differences in order to have a good time tonight. I won’t stand here and listen to my ex complain about why we didn’t work. We didn’t work because you didn’t want us to and you know what, that’s fine now. It’s fine because I have a gorgeous girlfriend that loves me for who I am, not who I could’ve been.” Aomine felt agitated now and left Kuroko standing there looking star struck with what just happened. As Aomine walked up to the register to pay for everyone’s things, the other girls knew that that happy carefree atmosphere was gone for the night.

Kise had noticed that the tension in the air had grew significantly and nothing she said or did was going to get rid of it. Aomine seemed as if she would rather be alone then in anyone’s company and Kise had no problem with that but it did hurt a bit. The blonde sighed a little and mentally cursed Kuroko for ruining their fun night.

When they had made it to the restaurant which Kise had ordered sushi from, she went inside to grab the take out instead of all six of them crowding in there when she recognized a very familiar face. Kise couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the girl behind the cash registered and quickly ran up to her to make her presence known.

“Haizaki Shouji, I didn’t know you were back in town!” Kise could tell that the girl wasn’t exactly excited to see her but she smiled regardless.

“Sup, Ryouka?”

“Oh, so cool. You always greeted people so coolly! What school do you go to now?” Kise leaned on the counter to take in her appearance. Haizaki’s hair was thrown into a bun and her eyes were a lighter silver than Kise remembered. The two of them use to be friends before the other girl stopped showing up to school.

“Fukuda Sōgō. What about you?” Haizaki glanced around the room to see if her boss was looking before sitting down on the chair behind the counter.

“Kaijo! You know, we should really get back in touch with each other! It’ll be so fun to have a little reunion!”

“I suppose. Here, I’ll give you my number.” Haizaki pulled out a piece of scratch paper and scribbled down her number on it before handing it to the blonde girl. “Make sure you don’t lose that. I don’t just hand out my number to anyone.”

“Oh? Does this mean that I’m special~” Kise batted her eyelashes in the way that Haizaki hated and the other girl had half a mind to throw her out the restaurant.

“Oi, Kise, what’s taking you so long?” Aomine’s voice pulled Kise away from their conversation and she turned to see that her girlfriend looked extra annoyed. Kise sighed a little then looked back at Haizaki, who was snickering in her hand.

“You’re with Daika, really? You can do better.” Haizaki spoke loudly so that the dark haired girl could hear her and Kise knew that it was time to go before a fight broke out.

“Well, it was nice to see you! Talk to you later!” Kise grabbed the scratch piece of paper then hurried towards the exit while dragging Aomine with her.

“I always hated her. She’s just horrible.” Aomine grunted out then crossed her arms when she saw Kise texting away on her phone. “Kise!”

“She’s really not that bad....sometimes.” Kise closed her phone then looked at her friends, who looked solemn. “Let’s go home and eat. I’m suddenly feeling exhausted.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler.

The sleepover didn’t last long once they returned back to Aomine’s place. They ate their food before Aomine pulled out the futons that they were going to sleep on. Naturally, Kise and Aomine were going to share while the other’s had their own. Kise could tell that Aomine was annoyed with the fact that she currently had Haizaki’s number but the blonde wasn’t going to delete it. She had been friends with Haizaki for a while now and nothing was going to get her to not befriend her. Her attitude towards the situation probably pissed Aomine off even more.

“So, I guess this is goodnight everyone.” Kise spoke out when she noticed that everyone was in their futon for the night. She glanced over to Aomine, who had her back towards her and sighed a little bit. So much for having a good time, Kise thought to herself as she plopped down on her pillow. Small goodnight’s were called out by the others and Aomine clapped her hands twice signaling for the lights to cut off.

In the middle of the night, Kise found herself staring at the back of Aomine’s head and she began to wonder what Kuroko said to her that caused her to behave this way as well. It took a lot to piss Aomine off and Kise talking to Haizaki shouldn’t be one of those things. Kise rolled over to look at the small bluenette to see that she was on her phone texting someone which was strange since the only people Kuroko normally conversed with were all lying in this room. Golden eyes darted over to Akashi to see that the red head was curled up in her futon sleeping peacefully while Murasakibara was behind her. Kise would be able to recognize that huge figure anywhere. Midorima was snoring quietly in the corner of the room with her huge beet plushie looking as innocent as possible. Kise sighed a little as she closed her eyes to get rid of the feeling of dread in her tummy.

“Last night was fun. I thoroughly enjoyed you all’s company.”  
Akashi spoke the next morning once breakfast was over. She was already dressed to leave and Midorima was right behind her as she departed.

“See ya, Ki-chin, Mine-chin, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara waves lazily before leaving as well. Before the door closed all the way, Kise spotted Akashi waiting for the giant while Midorima was arguing with the girl from last night.

“Well, see you later, Kurokocchi.” Kise waves goodbye at the smaller girl but Kuroko just looked at her strangely.

“Actually, Aomine-kun asked me to stay for a while.”

Eh?, Kise thought to herself and looked over to her girlfriend for conformation. She was shocked when Aomine nodded her head.

“I’ll see you later, Kise.” Aomine said nonchalantly and Kise felt her heart stop. Was Aomine really upset with her because of last night and she would rather spend the day with her ex? Really now?

Kise took a deep breathe and plastered a smile on her face to show that she wasn’t bothered by it. Aomine and Kuroko were still friends after all but Kise didn’t like the idea of the two of them being alone together for who knows how long. Kise packed up her things before quickly leaving the house without even saying goodbye which caused Aomine to frown a little.

Not that Kise saw it anyway.

_Shouji(￣^￣): what are you doing later on today?_

Kise nearly toppled over when she read the text message an hour after she left Aomine’s.

_Kissy ^ - ^: Nothing much! Why? Do you want to hang out?_

_Shouji(￣^￣): Possibly._

_Kissy^ - ^: (*≧∀≦*) so cool, Shoujicchi, is just so cool~_

_Shouji(￣^￣): DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!!!_

Kise smiled at her phone before going into her bathroom to freshen up and put on a proper outfit for the day. Her mother was surprised that she wasn’t going on a date with Aomine and bombarded her with questions that Kise swiftly avoided. She didn’t want to think about what Aomine and Kuroko could possibly be doing right this second and focused her attention on a certain silver haired girl was waiting for her.

“Took you long enough. I thought I was going to get blisters in my feet waiting for you.” Haizaki scowled her but Kise had just tackled her in a hug. “Get off me!

“Shoujicchi, you’re just glad that I’m here~” Kise cooed a little while pitching her cheeks. Haizaki growled out in frustration before shoving her away gently. “So, what’s up?”

The two of them began walking down the street talking about Kise’s model career which was going pretty well since she’s getting more recognition, Haizaki’s scholarship to her dream college, and the fact that she was still single.

“You know, you could get a boyfriend. You’re pretty enough.”

“Oi! What does that even mean? I’m pretty enough? Do you you wanna fight?!” Haizaki looked dead serious but Kise just smiled at her which diffused the silver haired girl. “I’m not only interested in men.”

“Oh, you’re bisexual?” Kise tilted her a head a bit. She hadn’t known that.

“Um, not really. I don’t care what their gender identity is. If I think you’re hot, you’re hot.” Haizaki blusher a bit before clearing her throat. Suddenly it was really stuff outside and the way Kise was looking at her didn’t make things better. “Why are you grinning like that?!”

“You’re so cool, Shoujicchi!” Kise couldn’t help but pull her into a hug.

“What did I say about calling me that?!” Haizaki was annoyed to be honest but she couldn’t help but smile.

~

They were now sitting in an Italian restaurant booth where Kise had been eating all the garlic bread no matter how much she kept insisting she needed to watch her figure. Haizaki had just rolled her eyes but smiled a little when Kise nearly choked on the bread and she had to give the other girl some water.

“I’m just really in the mood for some spaghetti. Have you been here before?” Kise asked once she stopped choking to death. Haizaki rested her elbow on the table before resting her chin on her hand.

“Yeah, I’ve been on dates here.” Haizaki noticed how Kise seemed to beam at that response. “Say I’m cool again and I’m going to stab you with this fork.”

“You were always incredibly violent.” A smooth voice interrupted them. Kise squealed a bit when she spotted Akashi there in a very pretty velvet blue dress with expensive jewelry adoring her neck and wrists.

“Akashicchi, what are you doing here?! I thought you were going home?” Kise’s eyes seemed to be sparkling just like Akashi’s jewelry.

“Oh, I’m just back in town with a few of my teammates. I spotted you two across the street and I just had to say hello. How are you fairing in life now, Haizaki Shouji?” Akashi turned her attention towards said girl to see her staring at her weirdly. “Shouji?”

“Um, life is great, I supposed. Nothing really going on though.” Haizaki cleared her throat before looking away just when a raven haired girl bounced over to them and grabbed Akashi’s hand.

“Are you hungry, Sei-chan? Should we get something while we’re here?” She’s so pretty, Kise sighed out in her head at the ravenette. She couldn’t believe all the pretty people Akashi was surrounded by daily.

“Ah, no, I was just saying hello to my friends. I will see you both later, Ryouka, Shouji.” Akashi smiled a little at then before she was dragged away by a very excited girl. Kise smiled at the duo before she noticed how fidgety Haizaki was.

“Are you alright? The food should be out soon-“

“Seika’s gotten prettier. It’s weird seeing her smile though.” Haizaki narrowed her eyes a bit. She couldn’t remember Akashi smiling before when she use to be on the team.

“Yeah, I wonder what she and that girl are up to.” Kise hummed thoughtfully just when there was a flash by her face. She looked around confused on where it came from but got distracted when the waiter arrived with their food.

How strange, Kise thought to herself but soon forgot about it once her plate of spaghetti was in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment~


End file.
